My Humanity
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: Klaus sends Caroline back in time to get to know him before he became a vampire. Caroline, who figures out quickly she isn't a vampire when she arrives in the past, is unaware that Klaus has sent her there. Takes place after 3x20.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N – So I have had this idea for a while but since I was writing 'Perfectly Imperfect' I haven't had time to start another story. I know there are a couple stories out there about Caroline going back in time to meet Klaus but I am hoping my idea is a little different than others. I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review (they tend to encourage me to update sooner!)**_

_**SUMMARY – Klaus sends Caroline back in time to get to know him before he became a vampire. Caroline, who figures out quickly she isn't a vampire when she arrives in the past, is unaware that Klaus has sent her there and she is confused as to how she got there and how to get home. Story takes place after 3x20.**_

**CHAPTER 1**

I felt cold. It was strange to me but I was too tired to worry about it so I kept my eyes closed and started to drift back to sleep. Something tickled my nose and it felt like a bug. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed I was lying outside on the grass. I shot up into a sitting position and looked around. I was in a small clearing with trees all around, I didn't recognize where I was and became a little scared. I tried to use my vampire hearing to check if anyone was nearby but I couldn't. I was human. I knew for sure when I stood up and slipped on the wet grass then cut my hand on a rock. 'What the hell.' I thought to myself. Of course I was in my pajama shorts and a tank top so I had no cell phone on me.

I stood up again…slowly this time and began to walk. I had no clue where I was going but I knew I wasn't going to figure anything out staying where I was. I walked for about a half an hour give or take a few minutes since I really had no way of telling time, I didn't come across anyone just more trees. I was about to turn around and try another way when I heard voices. 'Finally.' I said to myself. I froze when I came across the two that were making the noise. "It was Rebekah, but she looked different. Her hair was much longer and she wore a long grey dress that wasn't her usual style. She was with a young boy maybe about 11. He had dark hair and he wore a long grey shirt and dark brown pants. They almost looked like they had stepped out of a time machine or something.

They walked closer and I was about to say something but Rebekah cut me off. "Are you alright Miss?"

Now I was officially confused. Why on earth was Rebekah pretending not to know me? I mean we are far from friends but I didn't think she would just pretend not knowing me, that wasn't really her style. "Um…" I started to say but I was just so consumed with trying to figure out what was going on I never finished my sentence.

"I am Rebekah." She said. "This is my brother, Henrik."

Henrik, he was the sibling that had died before Esther had turned them. 'Oh my god.' I said to myself. So I must be dreaming, that is the only possible reason. Well, that or Esther is somehow messing with me from beyond the grave. "I'm Caroline." I said before they thought something was seriously wrong with me.

"Is everything OK?" Rebekah asked again.

"No." I said honestly. "I really have no idea how I got here or…where I am supposed to be." I said trying to hold back tears. I felt so helpless. I was in a strange place without my supernatural abilities, I was vulnerable and I didn't like it.

"Are you hurt?" Henrik asked.

"No. I don't think so."

"Come along." Rebekah said. "You can come back to our home; I can let you borrow some clothing." She said looking at my attire that was probably looked as inappropriate.

I was a little nervous to go back with them. Rebekah was being perfectly nice and it wasn't the other soon to be originals that scared me. It was Esther and of course Michael since I had heard from Elena he was an ass to Klaus in the past. "Thank you." I said. I figured I wasn't really in a place to say no; no matter how scared I was.

"Our home isn't too much further." Henrik said after about ten minutes of walking.

We reached what looked like a campsite there was a small fire with a big bowl hanging over it. There were animals wandering around and all the houses in the area were made of logs with what looked like animal skins draped over them. I had never dreamed so much detail before so I was pretty convinced this wasn't a dream and that magic was definitely the reason I was here.

I followed Rebekah into their home and she showed me to her small 'room'. The bedrooms reminded me more of an office cubicle then a bedroom. "Here." She said handing me a dark blue dress, almost identical to the grey one she was wearing. "Just come outside when you are finished." She smiled and I returned the gesture before she turned around and left.

I walked outside and saw Rebekah standing near Esther and another man whose back was towards me. "Caroline." Rebekah said when she spotted me. "This is my mother, Esther." She said as she placed her hand on her mother's shoulder. Esther seemed a little less scary now, maybe since she wasn't trying to erase the existence of vampires. "And this is my brother." She said as she lightly pushed the man that had his back to me. "Niklaus." She said as he turned around.

I ignored the almost relaxed, safe feeling I felt when I saw him. After knowing the present day hybrid Klaus I don't know why I would feel that when I saw the human Klaus for the first time. "Hello." I said quietly with a smile.

"Hello." Klaus said with a smile. He kept his eyes on me for a few minutes.

"You are welcome to stay with us Caroline." Esther said as she headed in the house.

"Niklaus!"

I actually jumped at the sound of Klaus' name being screamed. I turned towards the angry voice and Michael was walking quickly to where Rebekah, Klaus and I stood. I quickly stepped to the side, I must have moved to fast because my right ankle buckled underneath me and I started to fall. Klaus caught me right before I hit the ground.

"Thank you." I said with a small sigh.

He gently helped me stand up and smiled at me; never taking his eyes off mine. "Of course." He said softly.

"Niklaus!" Michael said again this time he was only about three feet from us. "I told you to go hunt with your brothers. You need to start listening, boy!" Michael had his sword in his hand and was pointing it to Klaus' chest.

I sucked in a breath and my heartbeat started to increase. "It was my fault." I said quickly not wanting Michael to hurt Klaus.

Michael turned to look at me but the expression on his face did not change, he still looked angry and scary.

"This is Caroline." Klaus said as he stepped in between me and Michael. "Rebekah found her wondering in the woods. She doesn't remember anything so she is going to be staying with us."

"Try and catch up to your brothers and make sure you bring back enough for dinner." Michael said.

"Alright." Klaus answered but he did not move until Michael walked back into their house.

Me and Rebekah were left standing outside. "Would you mind coming with me to fetch some water."

"Sure." I said.

Rebekah handed me two buckets and she grabbed two herself. I followed her back into the woods. "Why did you defend my brother?" She asked in a curious tone.

I thought for a moment but just went with the truth. "Please don't be angry but your father seems a bit…scary." I paused. "I thought he was being too hard on your brother so I tried to help."

"Father is always hard on Niklaus. Besides me, you are the only one that has ever stood up to him for it though." We reached a lake and Rebekah started to fill her buckets. "I'm sure my brother appreciated it." She said as we stood up with the full buckets of water.

I was sitting around the fire with Rebekah, Esther, Michael and Henrik waiting for Klaus and his brothers to come back with dinner. I was pretty hungry and hoped whatever they caught would taste good.

"Niklaus has probably distracted them again." Michael said in an annoyed tone. He was talking to Esther but he was anything but quiet when he spoke so the rest of us heard him perfectly.

"Michael." Esther said quietly trying to calm him down.

Michael got up and headed towards the woods, the same direction Klaus had gone when he left. My eyes followed him but it was dark so after a few minutes I couldn't see him. I looked back at Rebekah with a slightly worried look on my face. I never thought I would be worried for Klaus' safety; but I was.

"They will be fine." She said softly

Michael came back into view a few minutes later holding some kind of animal he walked to the back of the house with it, probably preparing it to be cooked, Esther followed him. Kol and Finn walked up next and sat down across from me and Rebekah. Elijah followed directly behind them. Klaus finally joined the group a few seconds later. He walked up to me and handed me a small bouquet of flowers. They were absolutely beautiful.

"They are beautiful." I said as I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for earlier." He said softly so only me and Rebekah heard him.

I smiled at him and nodded slightly. He walked over and sat next to Elijah.

"Caroline, these are my other brothers. Elijah, Finn, and Kol." She said pointing out the three men. They all smiled politely at me and I smiled back. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Klaus still looking at me.

Everyone started to go off with their own conversations. Michael and Esther returned and started to cook the food. I dropped my head down and smelt my flowers; they smelt wonderful. When I looked up I noticed Klaus quickly turn his head trying to hide the fact he was looking at me.

Dinner was finished. It was actually very good, I had no idea what animal it was that we had eaten but I was starving and it satisfied me. I helped Rebekah clean up, although there really wasn't much of a mess.

"I will give you a night shirt to wear; I guess you will be staying in my room." Rebekah said.

"Thank you, I am sorry to intrude like this."

"No, I have always wanted a sister; instead of my five brothers." She paused. "Speaking of my brothers… I think Niklaus is quite fond of you."

I smiled and followed her inside. We went to her room and she gave me a nightshirt then went to grab some extra blankets while I changed. She returned already in her night shirt. I made a small bed with the blankets across from hers.

I fell asleep fast, it had been a long, confusing day and I was hoping that I would wake up in my own bed and in my own time…but I wasn't counting on it.

****PRESENT****

Klaus sat in the living room with his drink in his hand. He stared at the witch that sat in the chair on the other side of the room.

"Did it work?" He asked in his usual impatient tone.

"Yes. Rebekah found her and brought her to your home.

"Good." He paused. "And how long are you able to keep her there?"

The witch shrugged. "Several days…their time. Why go to all this trouble? It couldn't have been easy to find me. And from what I know I am the only witch who knows how to send someone through time."

"She needs to see what I was like when I was human. Klaus answered simply.

"You must care for her a great deal."

Klaus said nothing for a few minutes. "You are able to make sure she is safe correct?"

"Of course. She won't have any abilities, she is pretty much human since vampires haven't been created yet in that time but she will be safe."

Klaus relaxed in his chair and took a big sip of his drink.

_**So there is Chapter 1. Sorry there wasn't too much Klaus/Caroline interaction but don't worry there will be lots coming up! I hope you guys enjoyed it, don't forget to send me some reviews!**_

_**BTW I have always loved human Klaus (from what we got to see of him) and writing this has made me love him even more! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**20 Reviews, 31 Alerts, and 23 times favorited after just one chapter! I am so happy that everyone enjoyed the first chapter, and I truly hope I won't disappoint any of you with the rest of the story! I am pretty excited for this story so I am sure updates will be pretty frequent. For those of you who read my last Klaroline story…hopefully this too will get updated every day!**_

**CHAPTER 2**

I woke up the next morning still in the past. Rebekah was already gone. I turned and looked at the flowers Klaus had given me the night before. They were already starting to wilt but I had no intention of getting rid of them. I stood up and stretched my body, being human again was taking a toll on my body. I missed my bed and my comfy pillow. I sighed and changed out of the night shirt and into the dress. I gathered up my hair and put it in a lose braid hanging over my right shoulder. I pulled back the drape that acted as a door to Rebekah's room and headed outside where they usually seemed to gather. I wondered what they did when it rained or became too cold to sit outside. I hoped I wouldn't have to find out.

I walked outside but it was quiet, nothing like yesterday. I glanced over to the makeshift kitchen and Klaus was sitting on one of the logs that were used as chairs. He looked like he was carving something. I walked over towards him and he lifted his head as soon as he heard me.

"Good morning." He said with a smile.

"Good morning." I replied. I walked closer and say on the log beside him. "What are you doing?" I asked

He laughed. "I don't actually know." I laughed with him. He looked up at me again. "Thank you again for standing up for me yesterday." He said in a more serious tone.

I shook my head. "It was nothing…really."

"It wasn't nothing." He paused and looked away. "No one ever defends me. Rebekah once in a while will say something but that is it."

We were both quiet for a few minutes and he went back to carving whatever it was he was making. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Are you bored of me already?" He asked smiling.

"No, not at all." I said with a small laugh.

"My brothers took off a while ago, not sure where. Rebekah went to visit a friend. She wouldn't have left but I told her I was staying here." He said assuring me that Rebekah didn't just ditch me. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure." I said.

"Niklaus." Esther called out. She walked over towards us and Klaus groaned slightly. "Could you fetch me some wood for the fire.

"We were just leaving mother."

"It will only take a minute." She said with a smile.

Klaus nodded then looked at me. "I will be back."

Once he was gone Esther walked closer to me; it made me a little nervous to be alone with her. "My son seems quite taken with you." She said simply.

"Really?" I asked feeling myself blush. I was thankful Klaus returned soon after so I didn't have to make small talk with Esther. She seemed like a normal mother right now but it was hard to forget what she had done to Alaric. Plus I wasn't fond of the fact that she didn't stand up to Michael when he was terrorizing Klaus.

Klaus and I headed in the direction I had come from when Rebekah and Henrik found me. We walked in silence for a while. We walked right by the area where I woke up the morning before. We soon came to another clearing that was much prettier; the trees were more…flowery than the other trees I had seen around. There were some wild flowers scattered around and a fallen tree in the middle of it.

Klaus took a seat on the fallen tree and I joined him. "Why is your father so hard on you?" I asked after a few seconds. I had already guessed the answer; I knew his mom had an affair and became pregnant with him but he didn't know I knew all of that information so I figured it was something I would ask if I was clueless.

"My mother was unfaithful." He paused. "He resents me because I was born from that unfaithfulness."

My heart broke for him. No wonder he was the way he was in the future. The only person he truly had was his sister and even she didn't stick up for him all the time; probably because she was afraid of getting on Michael's bad side.

"I'm sorry." I said shaking my head. "That's awful." I paused. "So your birth father...?"

"I've never met him." He said simply with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Silence fell between us once again. "How old are you?" I asked softly.

"Twenty-three. And yourself."

"Eighteen." I said.

"Ah, same as my brother Kol." He paused. "And you really have no idea how you came to be in the woods yesterday?"

I shook my head and dropped my head a bit so I was staring at my hands in my lap. "It scares me a little." I said softly.

"You're safe here." He said with a small smile.

I looked up at him and smiled back. I couldn't tear my eyes from his; they were beautiful and made me feel calm and safe. I felt my heart start to race; one of the things I didn't miss about being human. With some serious effort I moved my head and looked at the wood and knife in his hand. "Did you decide what you're making yet?"

Klaus shook his head and laughed. "Any suggestions?"

I laughed back. "Sorry, no." I stood up and walked over to some nearby flowers. I picked a pretty purple one and stuck it in one of the knots of the braid in my hair. I picked another flower and walked back to sit on the log. I handed it to Klaus. "Thank you for keeping me company today." I said. He looked up at me and after a second smiled. He looked down at the flower for a second before he gently took it from me. His fingers grazed mine and I felt goose bumps appear on my arm, I was thankful for the long sleeves.

"Don't thank me." He said as he looked back at me. "You actually seem not to despise me, like people usually do; I enjoy spending my time with you."

"Well I certainly don't _despise_ you." I said with a smile. "You have been nothing but kind and polite to me since I arrived, and I enjoy spending my time with you also." I truly did enjoy his company, he was easy to talk to and I actually didn't feel anxious and nervous about how I got here and who exactly was messing with me. Part of me wished the Klaus back in my time was more like this Klaus.

Klaus and I spent the entire day out in the field talking and just sitting and enjoying each other's company. The sun was starting to set and I realized I hadn't eaten all day, guess I wasn't used to worrying about that stuff anymore. We headed back to his house. When we arrived I saw everyone sitting around the fire like we did last night while we ate dinner. Everyone except Michael…he was in front of their house with his arms crossed in front of his chest. As soon as he spotted us he glared at Klaus and didn't take his eyes off of him. Michael scared the hell out of me. I am sure he was pissed that Klaus was gone all day and I hated that he was going to get in trouble for it; I felt responsible.

"Niklaus!" Michael called out to him. I looked up at Klaus but he just kept looking straight ahead. He continued to walk to Michael and I stopped where I was, a few feet from them. "Where have you been? All day you have been missing!"

"I'm sorry." He responded quietly.

"I'm sorry doesn't fix everything that needed to be done today." Michael said stepping closer to Klaus so he was directly in his face.

I couldn't just not say anything, he was gone all day because he was with me. I took a deep breath and took a few steps closer to them. "There is no need to yell at him." I said. "It was my fault, we lost track of time. I am very sorry."

Michael broke his focus on Klaus and turned to look at me. "You seem to be the cause of a lot of problems." Michael walked a little closer to me and my heart rate increased. "Maybe you should be grateful for our kindness and stop distracting my son." He paused and took another step towards me. "Also, I don't take kindly to you telling me how to discipline my children." I held my tongue because one I was scared and two if he told me I couldn't stay there anymore I had no clue what I would do.

Michael headed towards the back of the house where they had prepared the meat the night before. Klaus walked over to me and placed his hand on my arm. "Are you OK?" He asked softly. I nodded my head yes but didn't say anything. "You really don't have to do that. I am used to him. I would rather have him yell at me than you." He gave me a small smile and then headed to the back of the house to help.

I stood there for a second and collected my thoughts. I had such a fun time with Klaus today. It was the kind of day where after you got home you would run to your room and just lie in bed and smile and giggle about everything that happened. I hated that Michael ruined it. But I couldn't let myself have too much fun with him, at some point I was sure I would end up back in my own time. I just couldn't help but wish vampire Klaus in my present time was more like the Klaus that I spent the day with.

I went over to where everyone was sitting and sat near Rebekah. She smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

"So, what did you and Niklaus do all day?" She whispered as she leaned over closer to me. She giggled a little after she asked; I must say I was enjoying human Rebekah as well.

"Nothing, really." I said in a low voice so only Rebekah could hear. "We took a walk and talked."

Klaus came over and tossed the meat in the pot. Esther and Michael came soon after and took a seat. Klaus sat right beside me, his leg touching mine just a little bit.

"Nik, you and Rebekah have been using up all of Caroline's time, perhaps she would like to come sit by me." Kol said looking over at the three of us.

"I'm fine here, Kol. Thanks for thinking of me though." I said with smile.

Dinner was good and I helped Rebekah clean up again. Everyone else had gone inside and Rebekah walked towards the house also.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"In a few minutes." I said.

"Don't be too long. You shouldn't be outside at night alone."

I nodded and she went inside. I sat on the ground and put my head back on the log that was used as a chair. I looked up at the stars and just relaxed.

"What are you thinking of? I jumped at the sound of his voice and my hand automatically went up to the middle of my chest, over my heart. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Klaus said as he took a seat on the ground next to me.

"How did you know I was out here?" I asked.

"Rebekah told me, said I should come out and keep an eye on you." He said as He looked up at the sky.

"You really don't have to; I don't want to take up your whole night too."

"I lied." He said as he turned his head to me. "I went to Rebekah's room to see you and she told me you were out here." He paused and I looked over at him. Those beautiful eyes of his locking with mine. "You are very beautiful." He said softly.

So this is what a swarm of butterflies in your stomach feels like. A small smile crossed my lips. "Thank you." I said in the same soft voice.

_**Hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 2! Please don't forget to send your comments and thoughts in a review!**_

_******Chapter 3 Spoiler – Full Moon! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So happy about all of the positive reviews so far! This chapter was pretty easy to write so I hope you enjoy it! Since tomorrow is a new episode I will try my best to get a chapter up but I can't promise anything since usually after the episode Tumbler, Twitter, and usually holds my attention for some time!**_

**CHAPTER 3**

**PRESENT**

"She has met you and had a few interactions with you. It is still early but you may start to remember some things."

Klaus sat in his chair and stared off into space. "I remember." He paused. "It feels…almost like a dream though."

"That is amazing." The witch paused. "You must have had a strong connection to this girl even when you were human."

Rebekah walked in the room and took a seat on one of the empty chairs. "What's going on Nik, I thought you wanted to get out of here." She said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I am working on something."

"Working on what?"

Klaus sighed and looked over at his sister. "I sent Caroline back to before we were turned into vampires."

"Are you out of your mind?" She yelled as she stood up from the chair and walked closer to her brother. "Her being there could destroy us all."

"Relax, Rebekah." He said in an annoyed tone. "Do you really think I would be risking our lives just to send her back in time? She will be long gone before the day of Henrik's death, which was the day Esther decided to make us into vampires."

"And what about your feelings for her? That won't change anything in the past?"

Klaus looked over to his witch and Rebekah turned her attention to them as well. "Klaus has already started to vaguely remember her from the past but nothing will change in the present except maybe on an emotional level. Once she leaves you will feel abandoned by her so you will continue on the course that has gotten you here."

"I don't trust this. Nik, is she really worth all this effort? Do you really think this will change her perspective of you?"

"She seems to be quite fond of Klaus in the past." Olivia, the witch said.

**APROXAMITLY 1000 YEARS AGO**

I had already been in this…century for a few days now and I was starting to think that I was never going to get home.

"Tonight is a full moon." I heard Esther call out to someone.

This automatically sent me into a panic attack. I knew there were werewolves around because for Esther to have had an affair with one they would have to be nearby. I let out a breath and rubbed my eyes. I really wanted to go home. I turned over and looked at the now completely dead flowers Klaus had given me the first night I was here, and just looking at them made me a little sad about wanting to go home so badly; I would really miss human Klaus and even human Rebekah.

I got dressed and pulled back the makeshift door. I turned the corner and walked right into Klaus' bare chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said as I laughed a little and looked up at him. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder down his chest.

I am sure Klaus noticed but he ignored it. "Did Rebekah explain to you what is going to happen tonight?" He asked with a hint of concern in his facial expression.

"No." I said.

It took him a few seconds before he responded. "Come on." He said to me as he turned around and walked down their hall. We walked all the way to the end and stood in front of the last cubicle like room. He went inside and I followed him. He pulled the drape closed, his was darker than Rebekah's, it looked like it was some kind of animal skin.

"Would you rather have this open?" He asked as he turned to look back at me.

"No it's fine." I said with a small smile.

I took a seat on his blankets and he sat directly in front of me so he could look into my eyes. "Tonight is a full moon." He started. "There is a group of people not too far from here that turn to…werewolves every full moon." He paused so I could take in what he was saying. "They are monsters; we retreat to the caves underground and stay there all night to be safe from them." He paused. "So make sure you stay with Rebekah and my mother today, they will know when to head down there."

"What about you?" I asked with curiosity and concern taking over my facial expression and the tone in my voice.

He smiled slightly; happy that I was concerned for his safety. "I will have to be out with my brothers getting food. They can usually sense the full moon and they know about the werewolves so we usually have to travel further to get food. We will be back before nightfall and meet you all in the cave."

Klaus stood up and I followed. We walked out of his room and he pulled on a shirt. Everyone was outside and didn't notice that we had walked out together.

"Be safe." I said softly before he left.

Once the men left I helped Esther and Rebekah prepare for the night in the caves. We collected extra water and got blankets for everyone ready to go.

"Don't be nervous." Rebekah said. I am sure she picked up on my nervousness; I was never good at hiding my emotions when I was human. "We have been through this many times. As long as we are in the caves underground we are more than safe."

Rebekah, Esther, Michael, Henrick, and I were waiting in the underground caves for the others to get back. Elijah and Finn came in a few minutes later.

"Where are Niklaus and Kol?" Rebekah asked. She had a panicked look on her face and it made me a little anxious. Obviously nothing happened to Klaus or Kol but I have watched enough movies and read enough books to know time travel can change things.

"I thought they would have beaten us back here." Elijah said.

Rebekah walked quickly past Elijah and headed to the entrance. "Rebekah don't be a fool. The sun has set already." Michael said. It really bothered me how little this man cared for his children.

Fifteen minutes passed and still no Klaus or Kol. Everyone besides Rebekah and myself was sitting on the ground. "They will be fine." I said softly trying to calm her and myself. Just then we heard the entrance door slam shut and Klaus and Kol ran in. I brought my hand to my head and let out the biggest sigh of relief.

Rebekah ran up to Klaus and threw her arms around here. "Thank god!" She said.

"You had us worried." I said once Rebekah finished hugging her brother.

"I am sorry I scared you like that, Caroline." Kol said with a smile as he walked over to wear I was standing.

"Kol, don't be a bother to Caroline." Elijah said as he started to hand out blankets to everyone.

We all made our way deeper into the caves. With all the tunnels and small and large caves off each one I told myself I would be amazed if we were able to find our way out. The deeper we got into the caves the colder it was, I knew the one blanket I was holding was not going to keep me warm all night.

Kol walked over to me and handed me some dinner before sitting down next to me. I saw Klaus glaring at him from the corner of my eye. "Don't be too frightened Caroline. The wolves have never gotten down here." He said. He was sitting a little closer than I would have liked; I looked up at Klaus and could tell he wasn't happy about it.

Elijah and Finn took turns telling stories while we ate dinner. They continued even after we were finished and it was the first time I saw them all as a real family. Everyone was seated in an imperfect circle cuddled under their blanket looking at whoever was doing the story telling. Someone looking on might think they were just a normal loving family.

Everyone had seemed to fall asleep but I was just lying there with my eyes open thinking about things. Part of me thought I should try to tell Klaus the truth about where or rather when I am from so he wouldn't be so confused if I just disappeared one day. I let out a small sigh then I heard someone shifting around. I turned my head and looked directly across from me. Klaus was on his stomach and looking at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Klaus got up and grabbed one of the three torches that burned and gave us the only light in the cave. "Come on." He said in a very quiet voice.

I got up from the ground and immediately felt the cold once the blanket was away from my body. I bent down and picked up the blanket and wrapped it around my body before following him into one of the tunnels. We walked for a couple minutes until we reached a very small cave. I followed him inside; he placed the torch in some kind of holder on the wall and took a seat on the ground. I sat beside him and pulled the blanket around me tighter.

"What took you so long to get back?" I asked.

"We ended up having to go a lot further than usual." He said. "So, I finally decided what to carve from that piece of wood."

"Really? What?" I asked.

Klaus took off the ring that was on his pinky finger and handed it to me. "It's for you." He said softly.

"It's beautiful." I said admiring the ring. I can't believe he spent so much time making something for me. I placed the ring on my finger and looked back up at him.

"I think my brother Kol is fond of you." He said as he broke our eye contact.

I smiled at the jealousy that he was showing. "I doubt it. He seems like he just wants to prove something. I sighed. "Can I talk to you about something important?" I asked him.

"Of course." He said as he scooted a bit closer to me.

"I don't really know where to start." I said looking down at my hands letting out a fake nervous laugh. I brought my head back up and looked into his eyes, I knew that would help calm me and give me the courage to continue. "I believe a witch has sent me here." I paused to see his reaction. He was quiet but didn't look at me like I was crazy, it looked like he actually believed me. "I am…not from this time." I paused again. "I am from the future…about a thousand years in the future." Klaus was quiet for a long time, and each second that passed I grew more nervous about his reaction. "I would really like for you to say something." I said with a small smile.

"I am sorry; it is just a little surprising."

"Wait, so you believe me?" I asked with a little bit of shock in my voice.

"Of course." He paused. "What made you decide to finally tell me?"

"Well…I'm not really sure when I will be dragged back to my time. I just didn't want you to think I took off in the middle of the night if I suddenly disappear."

Klaus leaned in enough where our foreheads were almost touching. My heart rate picked up and my breathing became slightly louder. He wanted to kiss me, I could tell by the look in his eyes. I could feel his breath on my lips and it was becoming too intense to resist any longer. I started to lean in and as soon as our foreheads touched Klaus placed his lips on mine.

After only about three seconds he pulled away but not far enough that I still couldn't feel his breath on my face. "Is kissing OK in your time?" He asked softly.

I giggled. "Yes. Definitely." I said with confidence.

"Good, I have wanted to do that for days."

I smiled then leaned in and placed my lips on his this time stealing a little extra time for the kiss. "Should we go back?" I asked a few seconds after he broke the kiss.

His smile faded immediately. "Are you not enjoying yourself?" he asked with a small amount of hurt in his eyes.

"I am enjoying myself very much; I just don't want to get your father mad."

Klaus laughed quietly. "He will always find something to be angry at me about." Klaus moved so he could lean against the cave wall. "Come, sit with me. Tell me all about your home, your life there, your family, your friends." He reached for my hand and pulled me gently towards him.

Klaus was sitting with his knees up and I sat in between his legs then draped the blanket around us. I laid my head back on his chest and just listened to his heartbeat for a little while.

"Well, I live with my mother. I have two of the best friends anyone could ask for; Elena and Bonnie. I have a pretty good life, although I may complain about it sometimes."

"And what about men? Anyone special in your life?"

"No." I paused. "Not back home." I felt him kiss the top of my head. I played with the ring he gave me under the blanket. "Thank you again for the ring. No one has ever made me something like this before, I love it." I paused. "I hope I get to take it back home with me." I said softly.

"Would you hate me if I said I hope you don't leave?" he asked just above a whisper.

"No." I whispered back after a few seconds.

I am not sure when we fell asleep but the next thing I remember was being woken up by someone screaming. My eyes popped open and Mikael was standing in front of us.

"Niklaus!" He said again

I stood up and Klaus did the same.

"You." Mikael said as he walked closer to me. "What do you think you are doing with my son? What kind of a young lady are you." He continued to take steps towards me and I backed myself up until I hit the wall.

Klaus came behind Mikael, grabbed him and pulled him away from me. Mikael punched Klaus in his face. Then Klaus punched him back. Once Mikael regained his balance he pulled out his sword and made a small cut on Klaus' chest. Blood started to seep through his shirt.

Rebekah appeared at the door and immediately looked at Klaus. "Elijah!" She called out. Elijah appeared a few seconds later.

"Father." Elijah said loudly. "I think he has had enough." He said in his usual calm voice.

Mikael turned to look at me and I held my breath. He glared at me for a minute before he left.

Rebekah had already gone over to Klaus. He was sitting on the ground; I walked over to them and bent down. "Are you OK?" I asked but he didn't answer me.

"Elijah help me get him outside so we can get him cleaned up."

"Leave me alone please, both of you. I can manage on my own."

Rebekah looked at him for a moment before she got up and left with Elijah. I walked with him outside and we went to a nearby pond. He sat on the ground and took off his shirt which now had a huge blood stain on it. I took the shirt from him and dipped the non bloody part into the water and began to clean the blood off of him.

After a minute he placed a finger under my chin and gently pulled my head up to his. He lowered his head until our lips were just barely touching. "Don't think this is your fault." He said softly before placing a kiss on my lips.

_**Hope you enjoyed the third chapter to this little story! Please don't forget to send me your reviews! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I can't tell you guys how much I love getting reviews saying you are loving my story! It makes me soooo happy! Since I got so many great reviews I worked extra hard to get this chapter up before the new episode airs! I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 4 and of course I am sure we will all enjoy the new episode we just have to get an amazing Klaroline scene tonight (and if not I will most likely write a one-shot to make it amazing lol)! **_

**CHAPTER 4**

After I finished cleaning Klaus' wound we walked back to the house. Mikael surprisingly didn't say a word when Elijah told Klaus not to worry about any of his chores today. Elijah said he would take care of them and he wanted Klaus to rest after his fight with Mikael. I was glad someone else in the family was starting to show him at least a little compassion.

After dinner was done everyone went to their rooms like always. I had a hard time sleeping after everything that went down this morning. I hated to see Klaus so badly hurt but someone that was supposed to protect him and keep him safe. Rebekah was fast asleep already so I quietly stood up and slipped out of her room. I walked down the hallway and stood in front of Klaus' room. The animal skin was draped over the door so I couldn't see inside. I took a deep breath in and then slowly let it out. I knocked and quietly said "Niklaus?"

The curtain slowly opened and Klaus was standing in front of me shirtless. "Is everything OK?" He asked softly.

"Yea." I whispered. "I just came to check on you." Klaus stepped aside and I walked in. He pulled the curtain over the doorway and took a seat on his blankets. I sat next to him and turned my head to look at him. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine. Just a little sore."

I pulled the sleeves of my nightshirt over my fingers and pulled my arms close to my body. Klaus grabbed a blanket and draped it over me. I laid down and made myself comfortable. "Come lay with me." I said softly. As soon as he did I spread the blanket over both of us and cuddled into him being careful not to make any of his cuts or bruises worse. "Will we get in trouble if I spend the night in here?" I asked hoping he would say no.

"As long as they don't find out…no." He said with a soft laugh.

"Well…you can kick me out if you want." I said as I closed my eyes.

Klaus leaned over and gently kissed my cheek. "Never." He whispered in my ear. He wrapped his arm around my waist gently and we both fell asleep.

"I never noticed that before." Rebekah said looking down at my finger with the ring Klaus had made me.

"Oh…Niklaus made it for me." I said. It felt a little odd calling Klaus by his full name.

"Really? I guess I was correct in assuming that he is fond of you." She said as she filled her second bucket with drinking water. I smiled but said nothing in response. "And how do you feel about him."

I was quiet for a few seconds; I wasn't sure exactly what to say. "I enjoy spending my time with him very much."

"I'm glad. Mikael is so awful to him and as much as I love our mother, she doesn't do or say anything to stop him. I am happy he has someone else that cares about him…besides me of course." She said with a smile.

I couldn't believe how well Rebekah and I were getting along. She was seriously one of the last Originals I thought I would form any kind of bond with. Rebekah and I walked back to the house with our buckets of water.

When we reached the house we took the buckets inside and placed them on the logs that made a small table. Rebekah walked back to her room and I stepped outside. I walked over to where we usually ate dinner and just thought about what it would be like if I never got back to my own time.

My thoughts were interrupted by Klaus grabbing my hand and gently pulling me off to the side with him. He placed his hands on either side of my face and pressed his lips to mine softly for a quick kiss. "Come with me." He whispered before he pulled me into the woods.

"Wait." I said after we were several feet into the woods. I let go of his hand and stood in place. "I don't want to get you in trouble." I said seriously.

He grabbed my hand in his again and I looked at him with an unsure face. "Is this not Ok?" He asked looking down at our hands.

"It's fine…it's just…I don't know when I will be torn from this time and thrown back to my own. Perhaps we shouldn't get too…attached."

Klaus stepped closer to me. "I am already attached." He whispered. "Look, Mikael will always find something to yell at me about, I am used to it…I can take it. And as for you going back to your time…I think it is going to hurt either way and I know I would regret it if I didn't spend as much time with you as I am able.

I looked away from him and sighed then looked back at him with a smile on my face. "Well…where are we going?"

Klaus' signature smirk appeared on his face. He didn't say a word. He gently squeezed my hand and we continued to walk to the unknown destination. I loved the feeling of my hand in his; I was going to miss this. Rain drops began to fall from the sky just as we reached this small…well I wasn't positive what to call it. It almost looked like a small dwelling except the entire front was open and there was animal skin draped over as a makeshift roof.

We ran right underneath as to not get too wet. "What is this place?" I asked.

"Elijah and I built this for Henrik a while ago."

I smiled at him before taking a seat in one of the corners of the small dwelling. "Come sit with me." I said softly.

Klaus walked over immediately and took a seat beside me. He was facing the opposite way as I was so I had the perfect view of his eyes. Klaus reached for my hand and twisted the ring on my finger with his thumb. I smiled and leaned in closer to him so I could rest my forehead against his. I bit my bottom lip and smiled at the same time. Instead of waiting for him I decided to take charge of the situation. I captured his lips with my own and slipped my tongue into his mouth. He seemed surprised at first but welcomed it. He tasted absolutely amazing. Every part of me wanted him but I knew it would make it ten times harder when I left if we let this go any further.

I broke the kiss this time and we were both out of breath. "I am a little ashamed to say that I did not want that to end." Klaus paused. "And even more ashamed that there are other things I would like to do." He said as he dropped his head and stared at his knees.

I let out a small laugh. "Don't be ashamed." I paused. "I am more than certain that there is nothing that you were thinking or wanting that I didn't want as well." We were both quiet for a few seconds. "Have you ever…" I asked trailing off; I wasn't even sure what they would normally call sex back then.

Klaus looked at me with a confused face. "Is it normal to be with someone like that in your time without being married?"

I smiled. "It is pretty common actually."

Klaus broke our eye contact. "No, I haven't." He said simply. "And you?" He asked, I could tell he was a little worried about the answer.

"Um." I said at first. I had never been ashamed of sleeping with either Matt or Tyler but this was just an awkward conversation. I in no way would be considered a tramp or a slut back in the present but in this time I would have been if I slept with one guy let alone two. "Yes." I said. No matter how much I didn't to tell him I couldn't lie. "Two people actually." I said quietly.

He was quiet for a while. I regretted even bringing up the subject, I was so stupid I should have known people in this time didn't have unmarried sex. The rain and wind started to pick up, I was thankful that it wasn't a cold rain since my dress wasn't all that heavy.

"I am sure they are the two luckiest men in the world." He finally said softly.

We were quiet again for a while; I just listened to the rain hitting the animal skin on the roof. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"Anything." He said immediately.

"When or if I leave, can you tell Rebekah…the truth? I really have grown to like her." I said. I know I have thought it before but I was honestly so surprised at how well we had gotten along. It made me think that if we really had met in another time we would have been best friends.

"Of course." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I just don't like to think about you not being here."

"Honestly, I don't either. Even thought life back home is a little more…comfortable." I said thinking about my soft bed. "I am enjoying my time here a great deal. And I am so pleased I got to meet you."

"This feels like a goodbye." He said with a fake laugh.

"Well, I want to make sure you know all of that…just in case." The rain still poured down. I stood up and put my hand out for Klaus to grab. "Come on."

"It is raining." He said but he placed his hand in mine and stood up.

"I know." I said as I gently pulled him with me and stepped outside.

We walked for a while and let the rain soak through our clothes. Warm rain was always my favorite. I used to love playing outside as a kid in the summer during a rainstorm.

I pulled Klaus to me and backed us into a tree. I captured his lips with mine and had no intention of letting go. He wrapped his arm around me and placed his hand gently on my back. One of my hands landed on the back of his neck and the other landed on his chest. He broke the kiss way too soon for me. I grabbed this top lip very gently and ran my teeth down it, tugging a bit when I hit the bottom. I started to suck gently on his top lip and a very soft deep moan escaped his throat. I smiled and moved my lips to his neck.

"Nik!"

We both were pulled from our intense moment by Kol's voice out in the distance. I sighed and Klaus held his hand out for me to take. We walked towards the voice and found Kol not too far away. I was silently thankful we had not gone further than kissing; I didn't need past Kol seeing anything like that.

"Nik, Caroline!" He said with a smile on his face. "Where have you been? Nik, how could you keep Caroline out all afternoon in this storm?" He paused and turned towards me more. "I think it is time you start spending your time with the more handsome Mikaelson brother.

"Actually Kol, I enjoy the rain. And sorry to disappoint you but I believe I am already spending my time with the most handsome Mikaelson." I said with a smile.

Klaus smiled at my comment and squeezed my hand a bit tighter.

**PRESENT**

Klaus shifted in his seat then decided to get up to get another drink. The memories were becoming more real and less like dreams. He really hoped that this little experiment was going to work because his feelings for Caroline were even more intense now since he had known what it was like to kiss her, and hold her.

"She will be back soon." Olivia said. "Did you want her to wake up at home?" She asked.

Klaus sat back down on his chair and threw about half of his drink down his throat. "Yes." He said simply. His head was consumed with thoughts of Caroline aggressively kissing him that afternoon in the rain and holding her as they both slept peacefully.

"Well, I hope your satisfied Nik." Rebekah said as she stomped back into the room. "I am starting to remember things about Caroline when we were human." Klaus smiled but said nothing in response. "This isn't a joke, Nik. I really cannot believe that this won't have a serious consequence for us."

"Rebekah." Klaus said in his annoyed voice. "Have you really nothing better to do?" He paused. "You should be thanking me. You and Caroline have formed a nice bond; you may even have a friend when she returns."

"I am not stupid enough to believe that this little trip will change her feelings about any of us. Her meeting us back then does not change the things that we have done to her and her friends."

Klaus glared at her and she left the room without another word.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Only about two more hours until the new episode (for east coast people anyway!) Enjoy the episode and remember to send me some reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I want to take a minute to talk about last night…The Klaroline scene was way too short but of course I loved it! I might do a one-shot based on the episode…we will see how much time I have this weekend! I cried when they…um put Klaus to sleep…but he will be back!**_

**CHAPTER 5**

I decided to spend the night in Klaus' room again; but like the night before I waited until everyone was asleep as to not cause any more problems between Klaus and Mikael. Klaus left his animal skin curtain half open so I could just come in.

"Hi." I whispered as I walked in to his room and pulled the curtain closed.

Klaus sat against one of his walls and immediately looked up and gave me a small smile. "Hi." He whispered back. I sat in front of him and placed a soft quick kiss on his lips. "Let me see your ring." He said looking down at my hand.

"My ring?" I asked confused.

He smiled. "I will give it right back, I promise." I took off the ring and handed it to him. He grabbed a knife off a nearby ledge; it was smaller than the one he had used before. After a minute he looked up at me. "I am sorry but I do not know your last name."

"Forbs." I said still a little confused. After another minute he handed me the ring back. He had carved a 'C' and an 'F' on it. I smiled and looked back up at him. "Can you put your initials on it too?" I asked as I handed him the ring back. Klaus stared at me for a second before taking the ring back and carving an 'N' and an 'M' on it. "Thank you." I said as I placed it back on my finger.

We both laid down and Klaus spread the blanket over the both of us. I turned so I could face him and pushed my body as close to him as I could. He grabbed my chin gently and tipped my head up so he could press his lips to mine.

After a few minutes Klaus broke the kiss and we both laid our heads down. He brought his hand up to my cheek and gently ran his fingers along my skin. "You are everything to me. There is absolutely nothing more important to me than you." A few tears fell from my eyes and he wiped them away with his thumb. "Why are you crying?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I am just going to miss you so much."

Klaus kissed my forehead and I snuggled into his chest before we both drifted off to sleep.

I felt the sun on my face; I turned and slowly opened my eyes. I was in my room. I sat up quickly and looked around. I couldn't believe I was home. Was it all a dream? I immediately looked down at my finger and saw the wooden ring Klaus had made for me. It was definitely real. Sadness consumed every part of me, I missed him. I knew I would eventually get back to my own time but secretly, in the back of my mind, I wished I could have stayed with him. I sighed. 'Who would have sent me back in time?' I thought to myself. I grabbed my cell phone that sat on my night stand. It was only the morning after the dance; I had only been gone a couple hours? This didn't make any sense; I was with them for a week.

I had no missed calls and no texts so I was positive that the date on my phone was right because if I was gone for a week someone would have called or texted me. I wasn't sure what to do, my heart actually hurt; I missed him so much.

I was thirsty; my vampire side was definitely back. I got out of bed and went to my basement to grab a blood bag. When I came back up stairs I noticed a white envelope taped to my front door. I made a confused face then went to grab it. I went back to my room, sipped on the blood bag and sat back down on my bed. I ripped open the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper inside.

_Caroline,_

_I know you are probably wondering what exactly happened to you. I had a witch send you back in time to meet me before my siblings and I turned into vampires. Please don't be mad, Sweetheart. I needed you to meet me while I was still human; I needed you to believe that my feelings for you are in fact genuine and not a ploy to get something from you or your friends._

_I remember everything, and it feels as though I have literally waited centuries for you. Please come see me when you wake._

_Yours Always,_

_Klaus_

I couldn't believe it. It was all him. He was the reason I was torn from my world and dropped in a different century. A little part of me thought that if I had read this in a book that I would probably think it was the most romantic thing in the world.

I finished my blood bag and went to take a hot shower so I could at least try to relax. After I was done I did my makeup and my hair then went and pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a purple top. I had finished getting ready for a day where I had nothing to do, and it didn't help keep my mind off anything.

Klaus had been so sweet and caring and kind in the past. I truly missed him and it really hurt to think about having to leave him behind with a family that rarely stuck up for him. I was so angry that Klaus had sent me there, why did he insist on messing with my feelings. Was it absolutely necessary to show me the kind of man he was a thousand years ago? I decided that he deserved to hear some of my anger so I grabbed my car keys and made my way to the Mikaelson mansion.

I slammed my car door shut and walked quickly to the front door. I knocked loudly and waited for someone to open it.

"Ah the time traveler has returned." Rebekah said as she stood in the doorway and looked at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Where is he?" I asked.

After a few seconds Rebekah stepped aside to let me in. I walked passed her and Klaus appeared from the living room. "Well hello, Love. I am glad you decided to come by." He said as he took a few steps closer to me. Rebekah rolled her eyes and went upstairs. "Please come in, sit down."

I walked with him into the living room and took a seat on one of the chairs. "What is wrong with you?" I asked as soon as I sat down. When he didn't respond I decided to continue. "How could you just send me back in time like that? I was human! Did you know that would happen? I could have died!"

"I would have never let that happen." He said sternly not taking his eyes off of me. Klaus walked over to me and picked up my hand and started to spin the ring he made me with his thumb. "I am glad you were able to take it with you." He said softly.

I gently pulled my hand from his grip. I fought to hold back the tears that came to my mind while remembering the rainy afternoon with him where he did the exact same thing with my ring. "Why are you doing this to me?" I said barely above a whisper.

"Doing what, Love?" He asked as he knelt on the floor in front of me. I shook my head and could not stop the few tears that fell from my eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"Because!" I said after whipping my eyes. "I'm upset." I got up off the chair and walked towards the doorway. "And I'm mad…I am mad that you sent me back in time to meet human Klaus! I am upset because…" I paused and looked away from him for a minute before looking back. "Because I miss him, I fell in love with him and it hurts because I know I won't get him back." I ran out of the house and to my car.

When I got to my house I went straight to my room and pushed the door closed. When I turned around to sit on the bed I realized I was not alone. Rebekah was sitting on my bed but she didn't have her normal cocky face on.

"I know you are upset." She said simply. "But I want to say something." She paused but I didn't say anything I just stood there and listened. "I remember everything that happened also. I missed you when you left, you made Nik happy and he deserved that. You saw first-hand the crap he had to deal with. I am not telling you that you should admit you are in love with him or try to pick up where you left off but…I think you should give him a chance to prove that he is the same person that you met a thousand years ago." She stood up from the bed and walked to the door. "That is all I came to say, I will leave you alone now."

I turned around and followed her to the front door. "Thanks." I called out before she walked out of the house. "For finding me in the woods and letting me stay with you guys." Rebekah smiled and then left.

I sighed and plopped myself on my bed. I thought about what Rebekah had said. It was so hard for me to think of them as the same person. Human Klaus was so kind, shy loving. Hybrid Klaus was a killer; he had sacrificed Jenna, drained Elena of her blood, kidnapped Tyler and I, and terrorized all of us. How can I even be thinking about giving him a chance to prove he still has humanity in him? Was I really supposed to look past all the evil he has done?

The doorbell rang so I dragged myself off the bed and went to answer it. I opened the door but no one was there. I looked up and down the street but it was deserted. I was about to close the door when I noticed another white envelope taped to the door. I pulled it off and closed the door. I ripped the envelope open while I walked back to my room.

_Caroline,_

_I realize you are upset with me, Sweetheart and I am sorry. It would mean the world to me if you would give me one chance to prove to you that the man you met a thousand years ago is still here. One chance is all I am asking for. You don't have to drive all the way back here to give me your answer… 555-6712._

_Yours Always,_

_Klaus_

I read the letter three times before placing it on my nightstand on top of the first letter and the drawing he gave me. I wasn't sure what I should do; all of this was just too much. I took a deep breath in and grabbed my cell phone. I prayed I wouldn't regret this. I opened a new text message and typed. '_One chance_.' Then I typed in Klaus' number and hit send. I saved his number to my contacts and laid down on my bed.

A few seconds later my phone buzzed. '_Is tomorrow afternoon OK? I can pick you up at 2.'_ I bit my bottom lip and hit reply. '_OK_.' I hit send and placed my phone on my nightstand.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please send me your reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for the great reviews on the last chapter! I am excited to get into the next part of the story! I meant to have this chapter up sooner but I had some big problems with my laptop but thankfully my super computer savvy husband fixed it for me! If you have a tumbler please follow me on there…if I ever have an issue with posting a chapter I will let you know on there… Klaroline-delena-1984**_

**CHAPTER 6**

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I grabbed the hairdryer off the bathroom counter and dried my hair. I did my makeup and finished fixing my hair. It was nearly 1:30 and I figured Klaus was a punctual person so I knew he would be on time. I stood in front of my closet; it was so hard dressing for a date when you had absolutely no clue what you were going to be doing. I decided to play it safe and go with pants. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve v-neck shirt.

The doorbell rang at exactly 2PM. I smiled to myself; happy that I knew he was the punctual type. I took one last look in the mirror to make sure I was happy with how I looked then went to open the front door. "Hi." I said.

"Hello, Love. You look beautiful." He said before handing me a small bouquet of fresh flowers. It reminded me of the flowers he had given me after standing up for him in front of Mikael. I had always preferred wild flowers to the traditional roses.

"Thank you." I said with a small smile as I took the flowers from him. I grabbed a small vase from the kitchen counter and placed the flowers inside after filling it with water. We headed outside and I noticed he didn't have a car with him. "Should we take my car?" I asked not really wanting to use our vampire speed to get to wherever it was we were going.

"Actually, I thought we would walk. If that is OK with you?"

"Walking is fine." I said. We walked for about five minutes, we came to the entrance of the cemetery and he went in. "Really? The cemetery?" I asked half laughing. "Kind of creepy for a date, don't you think?"

"We are vampires, Sweetheart. I am not sure anything can be considered creepy." I rolled my eyes and followed him. Once we got to about the halfway mark he stopped and looked around. "This is where my family and I lived a thousand years ago." It was strange that I was pretty much here last night sleeping in Klaus' room, cuddled into his chest and today it is a cemetery. I didn't say anything to him, I just continued to look around and imagine the small village that I had been a part of during the last week. "Come on." He said. He held out his hand for me to grab but quickly pulled it back towards his body. I wondered if he too was thinking of the past and how close we were. It wouldn't have been weird for him to do that in the past, it wouldn't have been odd for him to walk up and kiss me in the past. But…it was a different time and everything was different.

We walked a little while longer; we were now in the woods. He stopped again and began to look around. "This is where the little hut was that you and Elijah made for Henrik, right?" I asked. I was quickly catching on to the theme of the date.

Klaus took a seat on the ground and smiled up at me. "Yes, it is." My first instinct was to sit beside him but I didn't. I looked at him for a moment longer then looked away. "Are you trying to decide if you want to sit down?" Klaus asked with a smirk on his face.

I sighed and took a seat a safe distance from him. "Do you think about Henrik often?" I asked quietly. I knew from Elena that he had been with Henrik when he was attacked; I knew that they had snuck out to see the wolves.

"Every day." He answered. I could hear the sadness and guilt in his voice and it made me sad. I can't even imagine what Mikael must have done to him after this tragedy. We sat in silence for a while. It felt like it did this past week. It was easy to be with him, comfortable, and I honestly enjoyed talking to him. But I knew this was only one side to him. He was different when he was around me, more like human Klaus. His other side though was someone I didn't like, and didn't want to be around."What are you thinking about, Love? Have I screwed my one chance up already?" He asked with a fake laugh.

"I am just wondering why you are a different person around me."

"Well because I like you, Sweetheart." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I can't handle the split personality. I don't want to be scared for my life if I happen to make you angry."

"I would never hurt you." He said seriously.

"I don't just care about myself. I would rather you didn't hurt anyone. You have already hurt so many people I care about…" I trailed off and fought the tears that built up in my eyes from thinking about poor Jenna, and Elena who lost John because of him and whose life has been turned more upside down than all of us. "It's just really hard to look past it all." I said softly.

Silence fell over us and we both just sat there staring at the trees or looking at the grass. We sat there for about forty-five minutes before Klaus finally stood up.

"I would like to cook you dinner tonight." He said sounding less sure of himself as he did when he picked me up earlier. "Would you be able to come by my house tonight?"

I nodded my head. "What time?" I asked.

"Seven." He said. "I will walk you home."

"Actually, I am going to stay here for a while." I said. "It's Ok I can get home alright."

He gave me a fake smile while nodding his head. He used his vamp speed and was gone a second later. I rested my head in my hands and closed my eyes. As soon as he left I felt horrible. I told him I was going to give him a chance and I don't think I was doing a good job of that.

I decided to get a little more dressed up since I knew we would be at his house having dinner. I pulled out an olive green dress. The dress came to about mid thigh, it had one thick strap and it hugged all of my curves nicely. I paired it with black four inch heels and a short black leather jacket. I threw my cell phone into my small black purse and grabbed my car keys. I promised myself that I would actually give him a real chance and try to look past all the bad he has done and the pain he has caused.

I walked up to his front door and rang the doorbell. A strange man that I had never seen before answered the door wearing a tux. "Miss Forbes?" He asked with a smile.

"Uh…yes." I said a bit surprised.

"Please come in." He said as he stepped aside to let me in the house. "Mr. Mikaelson is in the dining room." He said as he led me through the house to the dining room. Klaus was sitting at the dining room table. As soon as I walked in he stood up. He looked incredibly handsome, wearing a dark suit. I was glad I decided to dress up a little otherwise I would have felt out of place.

"Good evening, Sweetheart." The man that had answered the door disappeared through the door on the opposite side of the room. "You look absolutely beautiful." He said softly. He walked over and pulled out the chair for me to sit in. "Dinner will be out in a moment." He said as he walked around the table and sat back down in his seat.

We were both quiet for a few seconds. "I'm sorry." I said.

He looked at me with a confused face. "What for, Love?"

"I promised I would give you a chance and I wasn't doing a very good job of that earlier. I promise to try and be…a little more open tonight." He smiled but didn't say anything in response. The man that had opened the door for me brought out salads and breadsticks and filled out glasses with a dark red wine. After we finished with the salads the man brought out two plates filled with spaghetti and topped with a large piece of chicken parmesan. "This is delicious." I said after taking a few bites. "You cooked this?" I asked.

Klaus let out a small laugh. "You seem surprised." He paused. "I am actually quite good in the kitchen." We finished eating the rest of our dinner in silence. "I have some dessert but I would like to show you something first." Klaus said as he stood up from the kitchen table.

"Sure." I said as I also stood up.

We walked down the hall to a small room with floor to ceiling bookshelves on one wall, a decent sized desk and chair, and a reclining chair in the corner near the bookshelf. I assumed it must be a study.

"Have a seat." He said pointing towards the reclining chair. He walked over to the desk and picked up a black folder then walked over to me.

Klaus handed me the folder. I took it slowly placing it on my lap. I flipped it open and inside was a thick stack of drawings. I slowly looked through them and they were all of me and me with members of his family during my time with them as humans. "Wow." I said barely above a whisper.

"That is one of my favorites." He said pointing to one of me and Rebekah laughing.

"They are all amazing." I said as I continued to look through them.

"I have been doing them since the 1950's." he said.

Every single picture was amazing. It was incredible how accurate every detail had been when he didn't draw them until over nine hundred years later. One of my favorites was the only one where he actually drew himself in the picture. We were under the small hut he and Elijah had built for Henrik. You could actually tell that it was raining that day from the drawing.

"These are just incredible." I said as I closed the folder. "Thank you for showing them to me."

Klaus took the folder from me and smiled. He walked back over to his desk and placed it on top of the other papers that lied there. "Would you like some dessert?"

We walked back to the dining room and sat down. The man brought out a big piece of chocolate cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream for each of us.

It scared me how easy tonight had been. I hated to admit it but I could definitely see his humanity, there was no denying it.

"I have one more thing I wish to show you after we finish." Klaus said before taking another bite of his cake.

"You, do realize saying something like that just makes it so the other person can't think of anything but what it is, right?"

He smiled and continued eating his cake and ice cream.

_**I know I am evil for not continuing their date in this chapter but it is getting close to bed time and I didn't want you guys to have to wait until after whenever my son lets me finish tomorrow! Chapter 7 will continue where this left off and will be up ASAP…promise! Please review!**_

_**Oh and if anyone is curious the dress Caroline is wearing for the date is actually one she wore in a promo photo shoot for TVD…I always LOVED that dress. lol**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So I actually had to re write this entire chapter because I am still having issues with my laptop and couldn't accesses the original chapter I wrote. So everyone be thankful for my husband who let me borrow his laptop so I could write the chapter! Lol**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**_

**CHAPTER 7**

"Well dessert was just as delicious as the main course." I said after I wiped my mouth with my napkin.

"I must confess." He said as he stood up. "I didn't bake the cake. I am more of a cook than a baker." He said with a small smile. "Now if you wouldn't mind escorting me upstairs, I would like to show you that thing now." He said.

"Sure." I said smiling.

I stood up, I was a little unsure about having to go upstairs with him but I pushed those feelings away and climbed the very long staircase with him. We walked all the way down the hallway and he opened the door to a room; his room by the looks of it. His large bed was in the middle of the room; a black comforter covering it. The floor to ceiling windows that took up one wall were covered with deep red curtains that were pushed to the side to let light in the room.

Klaus walked over to his armoire and took out a small wooden box. The box looked like it had been carved from wood and I immediately knew that he had made it. He walked back over to me and took a deep breath in than let it out. He lifted the top of the box and pulled out what looked like a piece of glass. He handed it to me and I gently took it from his hands. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. Pressed in between two pieces of glass was a flower…identical to the one I gave him after he had spent his day with me. My eyes became extremely watery; I finally managed to look back up at him. "What is this?" I said barely above a whisper. I am not sure why I asked, I knew what it was. A few tears started to fall from my eyes down my cheeks.

"That…has been my most prized possession for the past thousand years." He paused. "It was incredibly hard to keep it in tact the first few centuries." He said with a small smile.

"I can't believe you kept this." I said softly as my eyes drifted back to the flower in my hands.

"I wish you would stop being so surprised at how much I care for you." I looked at the flower for a little longer before handing it back to him. Klaus placed it back in the wooden box. "I would like to bring you home, but first there is one more thing I would like to ask you to do." He walked back over to his armoire and placed the box back inside. Then he turned on his iPod and walked back towards me. "Dance with me?"

I nodded and let him take my hand in his. Unlike the last two times we had danced where I avoided his eyes at all cost, I let my eyes fall on his. Actually once my eyes landed on his I couldn't tear them away. The music ended and I took my hands off him.

"You don't have to take me home." I said softly. "I can drive myself."

"And what kind of gentleman would that make me?" He asked with a smile. He grabbed his jacket off his chair and we headed downstairs.

We drove to my house in silence. Once he pulled up in front we both got out of the car and he walked me up to my door. I turned towards him and bit my bottom lip. "Thank you for making me dinner, it was delicious. And thank you for showing me your drawings and…the flower."

Klaus smiled. "You are very welcome, Sweetheart. Thank you for letting me spend my day enjoying your company."

I loved when he gave me his genuine smile and not his sneaky smirk. I pressed my lips to his for a soft quick kiss. "Good night Klaus." I said softly before walking into my house.

I walked through my empty house; my mom always worked late or had some kind of late night council stuff to deal with. I walked into my room and grabbed a pair of purple plaid pajama shorts and a solid purple tank top. I made my way into the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water and lavender scented bubble bath. I pulled off my jacket and dress and settled into the hot bath.

The second half of our day had gone very well. I was still overwhelmed with the fact that he had saved that flower after all these years. I knew there was still humanity left in him, it was just buried underneath all the anger that was there from the people who never loved him and betrayed him.

I finished my bath and put on my pajamas. I pulled my hair up into a high messy bun then went to my bedroom. I crawled into bed and laid down. I spun the ring that Klaus gave me around my finger a few times then sighed. The minute my lips had pulled away from his, I wanted nothing more than to put them back. I closed my eyes and cuddled deeper into my bed. I tossed and turned for over an hour and a half. I just couldn't take my mind off Klaus, every time I would close my eyes I would think about the time we took a walk with him in the rain, made out in the rain, and fell asleep with his arms around me.

I tossed the blankets off my body and got out of bed. I grabbed a zip up hoodie from my closet, and slipped my feet into a pair of white flip flops. The drive to his house seemed like it took longer than the other times I had driven there. When I finally pulled up the house was in darkness, not even the front outside light was on. I took a few deep breaths in and out as I walked up to the front door. Due to the lack of lights I decided to just walk in instead of ringing the bell or knocking (luckily vampires didn't lock their doors). Since I knew exactly where his room was I didn't waste anytime climbing up the stairs and walking down the hall to his door.

I took one more deep breath than slowly and quietly opened the door to his bedroom. He was lying on his back wearing plain black pajama bottoms and no shirt. The blankets were only covering to about his knees. One hand was by his side and the other was up near his head. He looked absolutely gorgeous. I sat down beside him at the edge of his bed. I gently picked up his hand and placed it in mine.

"Klaus." I said softly as I rubbed small circles on his hand with my thumb.

Klaus shot up less than a second later and it made me jump a little. "Caroline?" He asked as he rubbed his face with his other hand. "What's wrong?" He asked

His face was filled with worry and concern for me. "I'm sorry, to break in your house in the middle of the night." I said looking down at our hands. "But I needed to see you." I said quietly.

He still looked confused and half awake. I moved closer to him and grabbed his lips with mine. His free hand came up to cup my cheek and my hand landed on his neck so I could deepen the kiss. After a few minutes I pulled away from him and rested my forehead against his.

"Am I dreaming?" He whispered.

I laughed. "No, you are definitely not dreaming." I paused. "I couldn't sleep." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Klaus moved over slightly. "Come here." He said still in his soft voice. I hesitated for a moment but decided there was no way I was going to fall asleep on my own after that kiss so I took off my hoodie and climbed in bed with him. I laid on my side and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I grabbed his hand with mine and pulled them up by my head then cuddled closer to him. "You have no idea how much I have missed you." He whispered in my ear.

It was the best night's sleep I had gotten in a very long time, possibly ever. I was awake but I kept my eyes closed and didn't move, knowing that when I did I would probably lose the feeling of his arms around me. A few minutes later I felt his fingertips run down my arm. "Are you awake, Sweetheart?" He whispered so low that if I wasn't a vampire I probably wouldn't have heard him.

"Mmmm hmm." I said. I turned my body around so I was facing him but I didn't put even an extra inch of space between the two of us. "Good morning." I said.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks for letting me stay over." I said.

"It was a wonderful surprise."

I took his hand in mine and looked up into his eyes. "I think we should talk." I said in a serious tone. "I had a wonderful day with you yesterday."

"That makes me incredibly pleased to hear that." He said as he gently squeezed my hand. I broke eye contact and looked down at our hands. "Is something wrong?" he asked the sound of concern that was in his voice last night was back.

"Well, you can be scary sometimes." I said with a fake laugh. "Look." I said as I looked back into his eyes. "As much as I love Elena, I don't want to be like her and how she would always deny the feelings she had for Damon." I paused. "I have feelings for you." I was finally able to get out. "Last night all I could think about was out time together in the past and how much I wanted to kiss you again. I can't deny that there is something between us. I didn't think I would be able to look past all the hurt you have caused me and the people I love…but I can. I just won't be able to look past it if you do it in the future. And honestly I don't think I am asking you to change at all because during the week I spent with you, the person I got to know was not a killer." I finished my speech but held the eye contact with him for a few more minutes.

"I understand, Love." He said. "So does this mean you decided to give us shot?"

I sighed, looked away from him for a second than looked back. "Honestly…I don't think it was really a choice. I think about you constantly, and I miss the time we used to spend together. I really don't think…just cutting you out of my life is an option right now." We were quite for a while, it was never an awkward silence between us though, it was always comfortable. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Sweetheart."

"When you were turned into a vampire, did you think you would have a chance of seeing me again?"

"I hoped." He said immediately. "I didn't know it was you until after Damon saved you and Tyler." He said quietly. "I didn't know anything, Katherine never mentioned your name, all she told me was that you were new."

"And what about when you had Tyler bite me?" I asked. I had always wondered why he had Tyler do that in the first place.

"I wanted you to see how dangerous it was to be with him. Even if I hadn't have told him to bite you that chance is always there." He paused. "I was wrong; I should have never put you in danger like that."

"Speaking of Tyler." I said looking away from him. "I am technically still with him." I said in a soft voice. I hadn't seen or heard from Tyler since he had dropped me off at home after the dance.

"I know." He said simply. "Look Caroline." He said. I loved how he said my name. "I am not asking you to never talk to Tyler again and run to me and be completely in love with me. I am not even asking you to break up with him…yet." He said with a small smile. "All I am asking for id that you spend some more time with me with an open mind, I don't want to push you into anything."

He surprised me. I never would have thought he would want something like this. Although I know how important loyalty is to him so I am sure he wants me to be one hundred percent sure of whatever choice I make.

When I got home I sent a quick text to Tyler. 'Can we have dinner tonight?' I owed it to him to at least tell him what was going on. My phone buzzed with a new message. 'Sure. Meet me at the grill at 7.' I sighed. Not that there was anything wrong with The Grill but it was just one of the many differences between these two men. I don't think Klaus would suggest dinner at The Grill, drinks maybe but probably not dinner.

_**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! I am starting Chapter 8 now since it is nap time at my house! ;)**_

_**PS Can I just say that I am officially jealous of anyone that has ever met Joseph Morgan or who has received a reply from him on Twitter! I made my son a TEAM KLAUS shirt and have been trying to tweet it to him for the past 2 and a half weeks but still no reply Ok complaining done…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! For those of you who haven't already please check out my new story "I Would Wait A Lifetime For You". Enjoy the next chapter!**_

**CHAPTER 8**

I decided to keep it casual and go with a pair of jeans and a light weight sweater. When I arrived at The Grill Tyler was already sitting at a table looking at a menu.

"Hi." I said as I sat down across from him.

"Hi." He said as he put down his menu. "How was your day?"

"Fine." I said.

The waitress came over and we gave our orders.

"You aren't very talkative tonight, is everything OK?"

"Everything is fine." I said faking a smile. I was a little nervous about how he was going to react but I had to get it over with so I could relax a little. "There is something I want to talk about." I said. He looked nervous, and that made me even more so. "Tyler I think we should slow things down a little, I mean we kind of jumped into this relationship and…sex." I said whispering the last part.

"What is this about, Caroline?" He asked a little louder than a normal speaking volume. "Is this about that stupid picture in your room?" He asked, obviously talking about the drawing Klaus had given me the night of the Originals family ball.

"Tyler…" I said not really knowing where I was going to go after I said his name. But I didn't need to know because he cut me off.

"This is ridiculous! I break every bone in my body for weeks…in the middle of no where for you. So we could be together without the inconvience of my sire bond to him." He paused. "And then you go off and jump into bed with him!"

"Tyler that isn't what happened." I said holding back the tears in my eyes.

Of course the whole place was looking and talking about us now; I could only hope that they didn't hear the breaking bones and sire parts of the conversation. Tyler stood up from the table and without another word he left. I seriously hated his temper sometimes. Whenever we had a fight he would just leave and it was so frustrating.

I sighed and left The Grill. I felt bad since we did order and I hadn't paid but I couldn't take staying there another minute. I would give the waitress a twenty next time I went in to make up for it. When I reached my house Tyler was sitting on the front steps.

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry I walked out like that." He said as he stood up. "Can we go in and talk?"

"No. we can talk right here." I said. I didn't want to take any chances of this conversation somehow leading to sex, even though it was the last thing on my mind but somehow even when it was the last thing on my mind it still happened.

Tyler sighed obviously not happy about my answer. "Fine. Look Caroline, I understand you wanting to cool things off for a little while, we are young and we shouldn't dive into a heavy relationship so fast. But you have to be honest with me."

I looked away from him for a second then looked back at him, I knew that pretty much said it all but I felt I should say something. "I feel something for him." I said softly. "But that doesn't mean I have stopped caring for you."

"Well, good because I plan on fighting for you. The pain I went through turning all those times was for us and I don't intend to let you go easily."

Tyler left and I headed inside my house. I was somewhat realized that I had gotten everything out in the open…well mostly everything. No one else knew about my feelings for Klaus and I wasn't sure when would be the best time to drop that bomb…if ever.

My mom was actually home tonight. I knew that it sounded stupid but having her there made me feel safe, even though I could defend myself better than she would be able to protect me. I guess that feeling you get when you are with your parents never really goes away, even if you turn into a vampire. She was on the couch about to watch a movie so I joined her. We had a lot of differences but one day she wouldn't be here anymore and I hated to think about it but I didn't want to waste our time together.

"What were you and Tyler talking about out there?" She asked with a bit of hesitation since I normally didn't discuss my boyfriends with her.

"We got into a fight at The Grill and he walked out, he came by to apologize." I paused and decided to continue. "I told him I wanted to slow things down between us…see other people for a while." My mom gave me a small smile then started the movie.

After the movie I went to shower and changed into my most comfortable pajama pants and a plain black tank top then crawled into bed. My phone buzzed a few seconds later with a new text message. _'How was your day, Sweetheart?'_ I smiled immediately. Klaus could be so sweet when he was just being himself. I hit reply. '_Not horrible. I had dinner with Tyler and it went as well as could be expected. How was your day?'_ I his send and placed the phone next to me on the bed. '_After you left it was awful. I missed you a great deal'_ I smiled again and hit reply. _'Tomorrow?'_ I had honestly missed him too but I felt that I couldn't tell him that just yet. _'Of course, Love. Sweet dreams, Caroline_._'_

I drifted off to sleep soon after reading Klaus' last text message. A huge part of me couldn't wait to see him, and hoped it would be early in the day.

When I woke up the next morning I already had a text message waiting for me. Before opening it I hoped that it would be Klaus. _'Good morning, Sweetheart. Please come by the moment you are able. I am eager to spend some time with you.' _I hit reply. '_I will be over in an hour'_ I figured that would give me enough time to get ready and make some breakfast. My phone buzzed again so I opened the message. _'Perfect. I have a few questions, what are your top 3 favorite movies? What is your favorite junk food? Dress comfortable!_' I smiled at the text wondering what he had planned for the day. I hit reply and thought for a minute. '_Gone With The Wind, A Walk To Remember, and Baby Mama. Anything Chocolate! ;)_' I smiled and hit send.

I made some eggs and toast for breakfast. Since I took a shower last night I quickly washed my face and fixed my hair. I grabbed a pair of black leggings from my closet, a long black and green tank and a white jean jacket. It had been about fifty-seven minutes since I had texted Klaus so I was running a little behind.

As I walked out onto my porch I spotted Tyler getting out of his car. He ran over to me and quickly made his way under the roof of my porch, so he wouldn't get to wet with the rain. "Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"I was hoping we could have lunch today." He said.

I bit my bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I have plans today." I paused. "How about tomorrow?" I asked.

"Wow he sure works fast." He mumbled under his breath. "Sure tomorrow will work." He said with a small amount of disappointment in his voice.

"Great." I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow than." He said before walking back to his car. I stood there for a moment longer after he left then walked to my car and drove to the Mikelson mansion.

I walked up the front walkway and was about to knock when the door opened before my hand could make contact. I jumped slightly but smiled when I saw Klaus standing there. He immediately stepped aside to let me in.

"Hi." I said as he closed the door behind me.

"Hello." Klaus placed a feather light kiss on my cheek.

"Sorry, I am late." I said. "Tyler came by. He didn't know I had plans."

Klaus didn't say anything mean or give off any clues that he was upset about Tyler coming by my house. It showed how mature he was being about this whole thing.

"Ah well, you are here now. So, given the horrible weather I thought we could just hang out inside today and watch some movies."

I let out a small laugh. "That sounds perfect."

Klaus led me up his long staircase. Instead of turning right towards his room we turned left and walked all the way to the end of the hall way.

There was a giant flat screen T.V. on the wall the windows were covered with the darkest and heaviest black curtains I had ever seen. The seating was very unique it looked like three levels of mattresses with pillows long each back. There were a stack of about three plush blankets at the end of each row; it looked so incredibly cozy; I was excited to start the movies.

"This is amazing." I said.

Klaus went up to the second level and held out his hand to help me up. There was a tray with two glasses and a bottle of wine in an ice bucket. There was also popcorn, a bowl of Hershey kisses, a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, and a plate with double chocolate chip cookies. Klaus poured a glass of wine for each of us and grabbed the remote control. I slid my shoes off and tossed them on the floor. I got myself comfortable and sipped my wine.

We started with 'Gone With The Wind' and then started 'A Walk To Remember.' I grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry and took a bite. "These are amazing; aren't you going to have any?" I asked

"I actually don't care for strawberries." He said.

"What? Are you insane?" I grabbed a strawberry from the bowl and turned so I was facing him. I scooted closer and rested my arm on his shoulder. I brought the strawberry up to his mouth and ran it along his bottom lip. "Come on, they are soooooo good." Klaus took a small bite and I pulled the rest of the strawberry away. "See, didn't that taste incredible!"

"Not really." He said with a smirk.

I ate the remainder of the strawberry and we continued to watch the movie. Klaus made no move to sit closer to me or touch me. I found it odd but refreshing. I don't think I have ever been on a date where the guy didn't try to at least put his arm around me. The amount of respect he had for my personal space definitely proved that he wasn't from this time. We were about half way through the movie; I moved his arm out of the way and cuddled into his chest. He relaxed instantly and pressed a quick kiss to the top of my head.

I took a sip of my wine and grabbed a small handful of Hershey kisses. "Do you want a kiss?" I asked holding up a chocolate in front of him.

"If the chocolate ones are all you are offering, sure." He said as he grabbed the kiss from me.

I sat up and turned my head towards his then leaned in so I could capture his lips with mine. We kissed for a few seconds until I broke away and cuddled back into his chest to enjoy the rest of the movie.

I was getting a little warm so I sat up a bit and took off my jacket, then tossed it beside me. The credits of the movie started to roll so I took that down time as an opportunity to talk a little. "So what made you think of having a movie day?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It was less than desirable weather out, and I thought you could use a relaxing day."

"I would love to see more of you art." I said.

"Really?" He asked with more surprise in his voice than I had ever heard.

"Yes, you are an amazing artist and I love to look at your work."

"I could show you some now and we could save the last movie for later." He paused. "Unless you have other plans."

"Nope, no other plans. I had planned on spending the entire day here." I said as I sat up.

I followed Klaus down the hall to his room. "I have a lot of drawings, so tell me when you get bored." I rolled my eyes and sat on his chair. "Here." He said handing me two black portfolios.

Klaus started to walk away. "Wait. Will you sit with me and tell me about them?" I asked as I stood up.

Klaus took a seat and I sat on his lap. He placed his hand gently on my leg and I opened the first folder. The first picture was of Stefan and Rebekah.

"This is Stefan and my sister at an underground bar in the 1920's." He said as he looked at the drawing as if he was remembering the day. The drawing was beautiful, they were dancing and they looked so happy with together. I turned to the next picture and it was another scene from what looked like the same bar. "The next several are actually all from that night, just of people that stood out to me."

"These are all so beautiful." I said as I neared the end of the first portfolio. The next picture surprised me. It was Elena but she was wearing a dress similar to the one I had worn when I was with Klaus in the past. "Is this…"

"That isn't Elena." He said before I could finish my question. "That is Tatia. The original Petrova."

I didn't really want to ruin the day with talk about Tatia so I decided to ask more about that another time. I closed the first portfolio and placed the second one on top. Klaus' hand had not moved a single inch on my leg since he has placed it there. I flipped open the folder and was immediately surprised. There was a nude women lying in a field filled with flowers.

"Wow." I said. I turned to the next drawing and it was a different woman, also nude except she was lying on an old fashion couch. "I didn't realize you drew…"

Klaus laughed at my uneasiness and nervousness. "You don't have to look at them if you don't want to." He said.

"I mean they are beautiful." I paused. "So were these women you're…" I had no idea what word to use. "Um…girlfriend sounds so…high school so I am not really sure what to call them."

Klaus laughed again. "No need to call them anything, Sweetheart. They were all models; I had nothing to do with any of them besides drawing them."

"Oh." I said softly. My mind started to wander, I wondered if he had ever wanted to draw me like this, not that I am even sure I would want to do this. I think I would be a little embarrassed.

"What are you thinking about, Love?" He asked.

I turned my head to look at him. "Honestly?" I asked half laughing. "I was just thinking…about what it would be like to pose for something like this…and how I probably wouldn't be able to do it." I said as I dropped my eyes back to his drawings.

He placed his finger under my chin and moved my head so I was looking back at him. "Why not?" He asked softly. I continued to stare at him saying nothing. "I would love to do a nude drawing of you." I rolled my eyes and looked away as I shook my head "Caroline, you are beautiful. I would never pressure you into doing this but if you would allow me to draw you; you have my word it would be one hundred percent professional. Artists like to draw beautiful things, and Caroline you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen."

I bit my bottom lip. I couldn't believe that I was actually considering this but it would be kind of fun to model for a picture and I did trust him to act like a gentleman about the whole thing. "OK." I said softly.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked surprised. "Please know I did not show you these drawings to get you to pose for me."

I smiled. "Yes, I am sure. And I know, I don't think that."

"Tomorrow afternoon then?" he asked with a smile.

My face fell immediately I felt awful that I had made plans already but we had agreed that we weren't a serious thing yet and I was going to continue to see Tyler once in a while but not as seriously as we had been. "I can't." I said as I looked away. "I told Tyler I would have lunch with him tomorrow." I paused and looked back at him. I could see the hurt and jealousy in his face. "How about tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Actually it would be better to do it in the afternoon because of the lighting. We can do it the next day, its fine." He paused and looked into my eyes, his face got extremely serious. "I'm not going anywhere." He assured me.

I nodded my head. Part of me wished that I had never promised Tyler I would have lunch with him tomorrow.

_**Don't forget to review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ending wasn't too "Titanic" lol. BTW I have always wanted a house with a "movie theater" like the one in Klaus'!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter! I can't believe the finale is tomorrow! I am both excited and nervous to see it! I am not expecting any Klaroline scenes I just hope we get some Klaus!**_

_**It was a little hard to write the first part of this chapter since I am really not a fan of the whole Tyler/Caroline relationship!**_

**CHAPTER 9**

It was just about lunch time, I wasn't sure what time Tyler was planning on coming over but I was ready to go whenever he showed up. It was almost one when my doorbell rang. I placed the book I was reading on my nightstand and went to answer it.

"Hi." I said after opening the door and finding Tyler standing there.

"Hey." He said. "So I figured since it is such a nice day we could do a picnic in the woods."

"Sure, that sounds great." I said. I walked with him to his car and he drove a little past the cemetery parking at the edge of the woods. He grabbed a large picnic basket out of his trunk and we walked for a few minutes to find a spot.

Tyler spread on a blanket and we sat down. "So, what did you do yesterday?" He asked as he handed me a blood bag.

"Um…well, since it was raining all day I watched movies all day at Klaus' house." I said hoping not to get into a big thing about me spending the day with Klaus.

"Did he draw you any more horses?" He asked laughing.

"Tyler." I said in a serious tone. "Stop, he is really talented."

Tyler took out some sandwiches and handed me one than pulled out a bag of chips. "I'm sorry Care." He said still half laughing. "But come one, the big bad hybrid sits home at night drawing horses for a girl he has a crush on."

"Tyler, I am serious. Stop being so childish!"

Tyler held up his hands in defeat. "Fine, sorry. I won't talk about him anymore."

We ate the rest of our lunch and Tyler threw the trash back in the basket. He pulled out a bag of Pepperidge Farm Dark Chocolate Brownie cookies; which were my favorite since I was a kid. Tyler laid back on the blanket and I did the same. He took a cookie from the bad and then handed the bag to me.

"Thanks." I said.

We laid there for about a half hour just enjoying the silence and the delicious cookies. Tyler rolled to his side and leaned into me to press his lips to mine. I kissed back but then he started to run his fingers on the strip of skin between my pants and my shirt. He began to push my shirt up and creep his hands higher on my torso.

I sat up immediately and pushed him off of me. "What the hell?"

"What's the matter?" He asked with confusion in his voice and written all over his face.

"What the matter? Tyler are you serious? Didn't we have a conversation the other day about cooling things off, taking in slow?"

"I was going slow."

I stood up. "You are unbelievable." I said before walking away.

"Caroline, wait!" Tyler called out.

He didn't come after me; not that I wanted him to. I walked back to my house and locked the door behind me. My phone buzzed with a new text message. I rolled my eyes and opened it. _'Why did_ _you take off like that, I'm sorry I upset you but you could have at least let me drive you home.'_ I sighed and hit reply. _'We have never hung out since we started dating and not had sex, I don't want a relationship based on sex! I will talk to you later; I am not talking about this anymore today._' I hit send and tossed my phone on my bed.

I sighed and decided that I would take a nap. When I woke up I felt a little better; less aggravated. I checked my phone and it was around dinner time so I went to the kitchen and threw a frozen pizza in the oven.

After I ate my dinner I started to think about my plans with Klaus for tomorrow and suddenly became extremely nervous. I thought I would help myself get a little more comfortable with the idea by making sure my body was looking it's best. I went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I stepped in and started to lather up my legs with the shaving cream and began to shave them. I trimed up other areas then washed my hair and the rest of my body. After drying off I rubbed my Pure Seduction lotion from Victoria Secret all over my body. I pulled on a pair of black cotton pajama pants and a white ribbed tank top. I grabbed the lotion and threw it in my purse so I could put some on before he did my drawing. I grabbed my nail file and some dark purple nail polish and headed to my room so I could paint my toenails.

I noticed I had a text message when I got back so I sat on my bed and opened it_. 'Hi, Sweetheart. Did you have a pleasant day?'_ I hit reply. _'Not really, but it's OK. I am looing forward to seeing you tomorrow.'_ I hit send then moved my pillows up against the headboard of my bed so I would be more comfortable_. 'I am sorry you had a bad day. I of course am looking forward to spending time with you tomorrow as well. You are welcome to come by tonight if you need some cheering up.' _I smiled. _'I just took a shower…I am already in my pajamas. But…if you want to come by for a while that would be fine, my mom is working late like always so I am here alone.'_ I hit send_. 'I would love to, I will be there soon.'_ I placed my phone back on my nightstand just before the doorbell rang.

I walked out of my room and headed towards the front door. "Hi." I said with a smile.

"Good evening." He said as he stepped into my house. He handed me a small white box, I opened it and inside there were four very large strawberries covered in delicious chocolate. "I thought these might help make your night better than your day."

"Thank you." I said with a smile. "That was sweet of you."

"I won't stay long if you were planning on going to bed."

"Oh, no I wasn't planning on it for a while. I just wanted to take a shower and get into my pajamas so I could be comfortable. Come on." I said as I walked back to my room. "I hope you don't mind watching me paint my nails." I said laughing.

I sat on my bed and grabbed my nail polish. Klaus sat by my feet and gently took the nail polish from my hands. "Allow me." He said simply.

Klaus carefully painted each of my ten toes then softly blew on them to make the polish dry quicker. I laughed. "Thank you." I said with a smile. I reached over and grabbed a strawberry from the box he had brought me. "Wow these are amazing." I paused. "Seriously, these are the best chocolate covered strawberry I have ever tasted." I said. "Where did you get them?"

"It's a secret." He whispered. "Do you want to talk about what happened that made your day so awful?" he asked.

"Well…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"No, I do." I said. He started to rub my feet while I continued with my story. "Well Tyler picked me up for our lunch date. We had a picnic in the woods and it actually wasn't going too bad but when we were done he kissed me and that was fine but he tried to push things further even after me telling him I wanted to cool things down between us."

Klaus sat up straighter and stopped rubbing my feet his face got serious and he clenched his fists. "He tried to force himself on you." He said as more of a statement than a question.

"No, it's OK. He stopped as soon as I pushed him away and then I just left." I said trying to calm Klaus down a bit. "I'm fine, I promise." I added softly.

He sighed and looked away from me for a moment before looking back. "I would never tell you not to see Tyler but if you could please try to see him in more public places. I couldn't help but worry about you before when you would be around him and now…" He trailed off and looked away again.

"Look, let's not talk about Tyler." I said as I grabbed another strawberry from the box. "I am obviously not going to see him again tonight, and tomorrow I am all yours." Klaus smiled at my choice of words and the anger immediately left his face. "So, I don't suppose you want a strawberry?" I asked with a smile.

Klaus laughed. "No, thank you."

Klaus had stayed for a while and we continued to talk. It was getting late, and I was getting tired. "I should probably get some sleep so I don't look completely awful tomorrow when you draw me." I said as I fixed my pillows and pulled the blankets over me.

"It is impossible for you to look anything but beautiful, Love. But your right it is late, I will let you get some sleep." Klaus got up to leave but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Stay until I fall asleep?" I asked.

Klaus nodded and I scooted over so he could join me in my bed. "Good night, Sweetheart."

"Good night." I whispered back.

I woke up the next morning and stretched my body out before opening my eyes. My hand his a piece of paper so I opened my eyes and picked it up. My name was beautifully written across the front. I unfolded it and read.

_Caroline,_

_Good morning, Sweetheart. Please come by whenever you want, I'll be waiting._

_Yours Always, _

_Klaus_

I placed the note in my nightstand draw along with the previous ones he had left me. I grabbed my phone and opened a new test message. 'I will be over soon.' I hit send and got out of bed. I went to my closet and pulled out a purple sleeveless cotton dress. I figured since I showered last night I was safe in skipping a morning shower. I changed into the dress and pulled my hair back into a bun with a few loose pieces near my face. I grabbed my short black leather jacket and I decided to go with black knee high boots. I quickly did my make-up then grabbed my purse and keys and headed out.

Klaus had the door open before I even pressed the door bell. I should be expecting it but it always caught me off guard.

"Hello, Sweetheart."

I stepped inside. "Hi."

"You look beautiful, as always."

"Thanks, I am a little nervous about the drawing." I said honestly.

"You don't have to do it." He said.

"No, I want to." I paused. "Is the light OK now?" I decided that I should probably get it over with first so I wouldn't be nervous all day.

"Now is fine, if you are ready."

"I am." I paused. "So….where do you want me?" I asked suddenly feeling even more uncomfortable.

"I have everything set up in my room. If you aren't comfortable doing it in there we can move it to someplace else. I just figured in case Rebekah comes home…"

I smiled. "It's fine."

We walked up to his bedroom and his bed had what looked like brand new red silk sheets on the bed. His black comforter was folded neatly at the end of the bed. Klaus grabbed a red silk sheet that had obviously gone with the set that was on the bed and handed it to me.

"I would like to do two drawings if that is OK. One with the sheet covering you and one without it." I nodded and took the sheet from him. "You can get undressed in the bathroom." He said pointing to the bathroom attached to his room.

I went into the bathroom and took a couple quiet breaths in and out. I didn't want him to know I was this nervous. I unzipped my boots and then took off my dress, bra, and panties. I took the lotion out of my purse and rubbed some on my legs, arms, and belly. I let my hair down and ran my fingers threw it. I wrapped the red silk sheet around my body and took one more deep breath before opening the door and entering his room. Klaus had moved his big chair a few feet away from the bed and was sitting on it holding a pencil and his sketch book. I walked straight to his bed and climbed in.

"So, how do you want me?" I asked.

"Well, first of all up on your knees. And have the sheet flow over the front of you."

I fixed the sheet around me. "Like this?" I asked.

"Yes. Now push the sheet in so your legs are showing and bring it down just a little on your chest." I did exactly as he said. "Perfect." He said with a smile.

I enjoyed watching him draw. His face was serious, his brow would crease every once in a while, and his head barely moved…just his eyes went back and forth from me to his sketch book. I loved how his head would fall to the side every once in a while; probably examining his work so far. More time passed but I never got bored of watching him draw.

"You can relax, Sweetheart. I am just finishing up."

I sat down stretching my legs out and pulling the sheet closer to my body. "May I see it?" I asked with a smile. I was so excited to see the finished project. Klaus stood up from the chair and walked over to me. He held out his sketch book and I took it from him. "Wow." I whispered. "It's amazing." I said looking up at him.

"It's easy when the subject is as breathtaking as you." I handed Klaus back his sketch book and he walked back to his chair.

"So, what next?" I asked knowing it was time for the uncovered part.

"Just toss the sheet on the floor, lay with your hand propping up your head drape your other across your belly."

I bit my bottom lip and slowly tossed the sheet off the foot of the bed. I positioned myself just like he said. "What about my legs?" I asked avoiding his eyes.

"They are good like that just put one foot in front of the other instead of stacking them."

He began drawing immediately and I felt like I could look at him more comfortably now. He was extremely professional about it though; at no point did I feel as if he was staring at me in a degrading way. It seemed as if this took longer than the first but I didn't mind.

"You can move if you would like." He said without looking up. "I am just finishing up the bed."

I grabbed the sheet off the floor and wrapped it around my body before making my way over to the chair Klaus sat on. I stood behind him but towards the left so I wouldn't be in his light. "Oh my god."

"I hope that is good." He said half laughing.

"Of course it is." I continued to watch him draw until he was finished. He held it up for me to see the finished drawing. "Magnificent!" I said with a smile. I moved closer to him though still behind him and leaned forward placing a kiss on his cheek. "I am going to go get dressed." I whispered.

After I got my dress and boots back on I walked back in his room. "So, what did you want to do today?" I asked.

"Well." He said as he got up from his chair. "You look far too beautiful to stay inside all day so let me take you somewhere."

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please don't forget to send me your reviews!**_

_**Next chapter will pick up directly after this one!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sorry about the wait for this chapter! After that finale it took me some time to get my inspiration back! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy Chapter 10! I enjoyed writing this chapter so I really hope you guys enjoy reading it!**

**CHAPTER 10**

"And where do you want to take me?" I asked.

"Paris, Tokyo…but I thought we would start with somewhere closer." He tossed his sketch book and pencil on the small desk in his room then grabbed his leather jacket.

"So…what are you going to do with them?" I asked nervously as I looked at the sketchbook.'

Klaus laughed almost silently. "I was going to give them to you before you leave today." He paused and walked over to me. "I don't want you to think I would go and stare at them later."

I shook my head and gave him a small smile. "I wouldn't think that."

We walked outside to his car and got in. "So this is a bit of a road trip…I hope you don't mind."

"Nope. You are all I had planned for today." I said with a smile.

The car ride was extremely long. We drove for about ten hours. We were in Georgia. It was already pretty late…almost 10 PM. Klaus pulled into a very crowed parking lot and parked the car.

"We are here." He declared.

"And where is here?" I asked as I opened my door and got out.

"It's a bar and grille but a few times a month they have bands come and play."

We walked in and despite the number of people we were seated right away. The hostess gave us a couple of menus and walked away. I flipped through the menu and it was a usual bar and grill menu; burgers, chicken, steak, pasta…When the waitress came back Klaus ordered a scotch and the New York Steak. I ordered a Long Island Ice Tea and the Buffalo Chicken Pizza.

"So when does the band start?" I asked when the waitress left.

"Usually around 10:30 or so."

"So, do you bring a lot of girls here?" I asked smiling.

He laughed and dropped his eyes down to the table. The waitress brought over our drinks and placed a small plate of nachos in the middle of the table. We shared the nachos; and when I say share I mean I ate almost all of them and Klaus had one or two. The waitress came back over to clear the plate and give Klaus a refill on his drink.

"You are not much of a drinker." Klaus stated nodding to my drink that was only about half gone.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not usually, it depends."

The waitress brought over our food and we ate in silence for a while. "How is your pizza?" Klaus asked.

"Delicious." It really was, I was always nervous about getting pizza at places I had never been since I was pretty picky with the type of sauce some places used but I was so glad I took a chance and ordered the pizza. "Yours?" I asked.

"Very good…as usual."

We were just about done eating when a woman went up on stage and announced the band. I took a big sip of my drink and watched the members of the band go to their positions. As soon as they began to play people filled the small dance floor in front of the stage.

"Their good." I said as I glanced over at Klaus.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Sure." I said with a smile.

Klaus stood up and held his hand out to help me up. I placed my hand in his and let him lead me to the dance floor. He gently pulled me in and placed his hand on my back. I loved to dance with him; I loved to stare into his eyes while he looked back and we moved around the dance floor. I know it must sound a bit crazy but I felt odd calling him Klaus now. I mean don't get me wrong a person's name has nothing to do with the kind of person they are but the name Klaus just felt like something his enemies called him; and they did.

"What are you thinking about, Love?" he asked. I am sure he noticed my attention drifting.

"I was just wondering." I paused. "Does anyone else call you Nik besides Rebekah?"

"Kol." He said immediately. "Elijah once in a while, Finn only a handful of times." He paused. "Why?"

I shook my head. "Just wondering." I paused. "Do you like it better than Klaus?"

"It's what my family calls me. Either is fine." He paused and smiled. "I don't introduce myself as Nik though."

"So…would it be alright if I called you Nik?" I asked with a small amount of nervousness in my voice.

Klaus leaned in the small amount that was between us and gently pressed his lips to mine. "I would love that." He whispered.

We were quiet until the next song started; another slow song. We kept dancing; neither of us wanting to put any space between us. "I like your full name…Niklaus." I said. I loved the way his full name sounded.

Klaus let out a small laugh, it seemed like he enjoyed hearing me say his full name. "You are welcome to call me whichever you like." He said.

I lost count as to how many songs we danced to but the band said their goodbyes and exited the stage as we all applauded. It was pretty late. Once we got back to the car I noticed the clock on the dashboard said it was after one. By the time we would get home it would be almost noon. Klaus had driven all day already and I knew he had to be tired, hybrid or not.

"Hey." I said as he started the car. "You drove all day and it's already after one, we should just stay here over night and get a fresh start tomorrow."

He seemed surprised at first. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I am fine to drive, and you don't have to keep me company, you can sleep."

I let out a small laugh. "Yes, I am sure. You need sleep too, plus I can never fall asleep in cars."

"Alright." He said as he pulled out of the parking lot. "There is a nice place up the road a little."

Klaus pulled into a parking lot of a giant hotel; Mandarin Oriental was written on the front sign.

"Klaus, no this is too much. I am sure we can find a small motel…"

Klaus cut me off immediately. "It's fine." He said as he got out of the car and came to open my door. As we walked inside the hotel he turned his head to me. "I thought you were going to call me Nik." He had a smile on his face when he said it but I could sense a bit of sadness at maybe thinking I changed my mind.

"Sorry, it may take a little while to get used to it."

Klaus checked us in and didn't bat an eyelash at the over four hundred dollar rate. He handed the guy a credit card and we received our room key. It felt odd checking into a fancy hotel like this and not having any bags but the man at the counter didn't seem fazed by the situation.

We took the elevator up to the fifteenth floor there were only three rooms on this floor so I knew they had to be huge. We walked in and it felt like I was walking into a house not a hotel room. There was a giant king size bed, the bathtub/Jacuzzi was in the corner of the room with a curtain on each side that could be pulled closed. The bathroom looked huge from the peak inside I stole as I walked by.

"Do you like the room?" He asked.

"It's amazing." I paused and turned my head to him. "Nik." I said with a smile. I sat on the bed and unzipped my boots. I pulled my hair back into a lose bun.

"I'll take the floor if you don't want…"

"Definitely not!" I said. "You did not just pay for this amazing room to sleep on the floor." I said as I pulled back the comforter, blanket and sheet.

Klaus sat in a nearby chair and took off his jacket than slipped off his shoes. I took off my jacket and tossed it on another chair. I pulled my phone out of my purse and noticed I had a text message_. 'Care, we should talk. I am sorry for what happened.'_ I sighed. I didn't know what to say and I wasn't about to start thinking about it now, I was tired and I wanted to sleep. I closed the message and decided to deal with it in the morning.

"Everything alright, Love?" Klaus asked picking up on my aggravation.

"Yes." I said as I sighed again. "I just got a text from Tyler; he wants to talk and he apologized for what happened." I placed my phone on the nightstand. "But I am not going to deal with him right now." I climbed into bed and threw the blankets over my body.

Klaus slowly walked over to the bed and got in; I barely felt the bed move from his weight. I laid on my side so I was facing him and he did the same. There was a big space between us and I did not like it at all. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" He asked.

"Very much." I answered. I had honestly not thought of Tyler once until I saw that message. It scared me a little because when I was with Tyler I thought about Klaus quite often. "Thank you for dinner."

"May I ask you a question?" He asked.

I scooted closer a little; trying to close a little of the gap between us. "Of course."

"What made you want to call me Nik?"

I bit my lip, I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him my reasoning behind it. "Well…" I paused and put my hand under my head cuddling deeper into the bed. "Well, Klaus is what your enemies call you." I dropped my eyes from his. "And since we have gotten closer…" I trailed off and looked back up at him. "You don't mind, right? Because I really don't mind calling you Klaus if that is what you want."

"Sweetheart." He said in his low sexy voice. "The people who call me Nik are the people I am closest too, the people I care most about. And you are at the top of that list so I am pleased you wish to call me Nik."

I scooted a little closer and placed my hand on his cheek. I leaned in and placed my lips on his. I could literally kiss him all night long. His lips were incredibly soft; his kisses were soft and gentle but at the same time filled with passion. After a few seconds of kissing I broke away and smiled. "Goodnight Nik." I whispered.

_I ran as fast as I could but I could hear the heavy breathing, and the leaves crunching beneath their feet. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep running but I knew the minute I did I was as good as dead. I tripped on one of the surfaced roots from one of the many trees. I knew there was no way I was going to get away and I had to think of something…fast. But there was nothing I could do. The howling became louder and I could see them a few feet from me._

I shot up and sat upright in the bed. "What's the matter, Love? Are you OK?" Klaus asked in a half asleep voice. He rubbed his face a few times with his hand than gently touched my arm with his hand.

"Yea." I said catching my breath a little. "It…it was just a bad dream." I paused, it had felt so real. The scariest part was that it was actually something that was very possible. "I'm fine." I said as I lied back down.

My breathing was still uneven; I tried my hardest to clam myself down and go back to sleep but I was starting to think it was impossible. 'Did you want to talk about it, Sweetheart?" He asked softly.

"Not really." I said. I just wanted to forget the whole dream and forget the fact the possibility of it happening was very real.

Another half hour passed and I was still wide awake. ''Are you having trouble sleeping?" Klaus asked as he slowly opened his eyes. I nodded. "I could give you a dream if you'd like." He paused. "It may help you sleep."

I bit my bottom lip and thought about it for a moment. I knew it probably would help, but the idea of someone controlling my thoughts scared me a little. But to be honest I was already scared from the dream and I knew it couldn't get any worse. "OK." I said, still with a little hesitation in my voice.

"Come here." He said lifting the blanket a little and turned more on his side. I closed the space between us and he wrapped his hand around my waist pulling even closer to him. "Just close your eyes." He said softly. His voice was so soothing and it alone almost relaxed me enough to sleep. "What would you like to dream about, Sweetheart?" He whispered.

"You pick." I mumbled in my sleepy voice.

_It had been a beautiful day and it was continuing to be a beautiful night. The sky was full of stars; a perfect night for the Eiffel Tower Dinner and Seine River Cruise. Usually a table for two was not an option but somehow Nik had saw to it that we had a table to ourselves. After dinner we did the cruise; it was so romantic. Usually that is where the night ended but Nik brought me up to the top of the Eiffel Tower; we were all by ourselves so it was nice. He wrapped his arm around my waist and gently pulled me into him. I laid my head onto his shoulder."Thank you for bringing me here. I am having a fantastic time. Everything is even better than I imagined." Nik leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "I am happy to know you are enjoying yourself."_

I turned my head and opened my eyes slowly. "Good morning." I said to Klaus who looked like he had just opened his eyes himself.

"Good morning, Love. How did you sleep?"

"Great. Thank you for the dream." I placed my hand on his cheek; I leaned in and pressed my lips to his for a quick kiss. "It was very sweet of you to help me sleep." I let my hand linger on his cheek and gently rubbed his stubble with my thumb. I wasn't sure what was happening but I was sure that I had to end things with Tyler soon because there was really no question about my feelings towards him anymore. I know it would be a while before I could trust Klaus to the same capacity as Elena, or Matt, or Tyler…but I trusted him with me and I think that was the most important right now.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And again, I am sorry about the wait! Please don't forget to review! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews! I am glad you enjoyed Chapter 10!**

**CHAPTER 11**

I rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I looked awful. My hair was everywhere and my make-up was a mess; I cursed myself silently for not taking it off last night. I ran my fingers threw my hair a few times then pulled it up into a high lose ponytail. I washed all the make-up off my face and wished I had thrown some eyeshadow or eyeliner in my purse yesterday.

I came out of the bathroom and Klaus was sitting at the end of the bed slipping on his shoes. "Almost ready?" I asked. As I sat on the chair and zipped up my boots.

Klaus stood up and grabbed his leather jacket off the chair. "All set." He said.

We headed to the counter and Klaus checked us out. We stopped at the small restaurant in the hotel for breakfast than began our long drive home.

**KLAUS' P.O.V.**

The past week with her had been incredible. Last night hadn't been the first time we shared a bed but it was so much more comfortable this time. And the fact that she had trusted me not only to get inside her head and give her a dream but allowed me to pick the dream. It meant more to me than she would probably ever know. I saw her trust in me building everyday and I hoped I wouldn't do anything to screw that up.

During the drive home I would glance at her once in a while; it looked as though she had a lot on her mind and I can't deny that it made me a little worried. I didn't question her though; I figured that she probably did have a lot of things to think through.

I pulled into my driveway; I was at her door and opened it before she could. I helped her out of the car and we walked inside in silence.

**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**

"Do you want anything to drink? I have some blood bags in the fridge." Klaus said.

"Yes, please." Klaus disappeared into the kitchen and I walked into the living room and sat down. I shrugged off my leather jacket and draped it over the back of the chair I was sitting on. Klaus walked in the room and handed me a small glass with the red liquid in it. "Thank you." I said taking the glass from him. He took a seat in the chair next to me. "So…I decided to…break things off with Tyler." I paused. "Permanently." I added. We pulled up to a red light and Klaus turned to look at me. He looked surprised that I was ready to let go of Tyler so soon, but it was not fair to keep Tyler in my back pocket if I was sure that I cared more for Klaus than him. "That doesn't necessarily mean I am ready to jump into a serious relationship with you. I just don't think it is right that I am giving Tyler false hope when my feelings for you are stronger."

A small smile crossed Klaus' lips and it automatically made me smile too. He handed me the small black folder that was in his hands. "The drawings." He said. "If I could just ask you one favor." Klaus said.

"Of course."

"When you do speak with Tyler." He paused. "If you could do it in a public place; then maybe I won't have to worry about you too much."

I nodded. "I am going to see if he will meet me at The Grill in the morning." Klaus just nodded. I drank the rest of my blood and placed the glass down on the nearby table. "I should head home." I said as I stood up from the chair.

Klaus stood up right after I did. "I can drive you home." He offered. One of my favorite things about him was that he was such a gentleman.

"No, it's fine. You have driven over twenty hours in the past two days. I'll be fine I promise." He walked me to the door.

"Send me a text when you get home."

"OK, fine." I said pretending to be annoyed by his worry for me even though it was just another thing I liked about him.

He placed his hand on my cheek and leaned down to press his lips to mine. "Good night, Sweetheart." He whispered after breaking away from my lips.

"Good night, Nik."

The whole drive home I couldn't think of anything but him. He was consuming all of my thoughts and I was torn about how I felt about it. I pulled into my driveway and saw Tyler sitting on my porch steps with his head in his hands. I sighed, I had promised Klaus I would break the news to Tyler in a public place so it was safer. I decided to just tell him I was tired, witch I was and that I will meet him at The Grill for breakfast in the morning. I grabbed the black folder that contained the drawings Klaus had done then got out of the car and walked up to my porch.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Where have you been Care? I texted you last night after I came by and you weren't home. I came by this morning and you weren't here either."

"Look, Tyler can we talk tomorrow? Breakfast at The Grill?" I took another few steps closer to my front door but Tyler grabbed my arm to stop me. "Tyler!" I said surprised by his aggressiveness. I dropped the folder with the drawings on the ground as Tyler pulled be back towards him. One of the sheets of paper peeked out a bit and he leaned down to pick it up.

I held my breath and prayed he wouldn't open it. I reached for it but he pulled it back. I knew that was a mistake because he now knew I didn't want him to see what was inside. He opened the folder and looked at each picture; I sighed and looked down at the ground.

"What the hell!" he said tossing the folder back to the ground. "This is what you have been doing with him, you slut!"

"Don't call me that." I said as I pushed him into the side of my house. The veins around my eyes were darkening. "You know nothing about what happened, so do not judge me!" I let go of him then went to pick up the folder that he had threw on the floor.

Before I straightened up my body I felt something push me down. It was Tyler he was now on top of me. I turned so I was now on my back facing him. I used all the strength I had to push him off of me but of course it didn't work; Tyler was a hybrid so I was no match for him. The veins around Tyler's eyes darkened and his fangs descended. "How could you do this to me Caroline! After everything I went through…for us!"

I was scared to death. "Tyler." I said in the calmest voice I could muster up. "Please, calm down. You are scaring me."

"Good!" He yelled back at me. Tears were building up in my eyes and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold them back much longer.

"Tyler." This time his name didn't come out so calm; I am sure he could tell I was terrified. "Please you are scaring me. Just let me up and we can talk tomorrow morning."

Tyler lifted my body up and then shoved it back down on the porch. "No, Caroline. I am not going to wait until tomorrow. I want to talk now!"

"Are you going to kill me Tyler? Is that really what you are going to do?" I asked as the tears ran down my cheeks. Tyler bent his head down and bit my neck.

Just then Tyler's body weight was gone and Tyler was laying on the front lawn. I sat up and looked around confused. Klaus stepped into the light but didn't take his eyes off Tyler.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He yelled.

Tyler's bite was burning but I managed to scoot over on the porch to see what was going on. Tyler started to transform into his werewolf form. I heard Klaus give him a small laugh then took a step back and transformed himself into a werewolf. I was amazed at how fast he had done it, and how painless it looked. Tyler was now fully transformed; he lept at Klaus but Klaus moved aside then once Tyler landed Klaus jumped on him.

I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew I was lying in a bed, Klaus' bed.

"Hello, Sweetheart." He said softly as he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"What happened?" I said as I tried to sit up.

"It's OK. It's OK." He said in a calm voice and I slowly laid myself back down on the bed. "You are OK. Tyler bit you, but I gave you my blood so you will be fine."

I took a deep breath, I honestly didn't even want to ask but I had to know. "And Tyler?" I asked nervously.

He looked down at his hand. "I didn't kill him." He paused. "I wanted to…very much. But I didn't."

"Why not?" I asked as I moved a little closer to him.

He looked back up at me but just looked into my eyes for a few seconds. "I knew…that even though he almost killed you; you would never want him to die so I couldn't. I didn't want you upset with me, and I couldn't dream of hurting you."

"Thank you." I said.

"I hate that he hurt you." He said as he leaned in and kissed me.

"Why did you come over in the first place?" I asked.

"You left your purse. I was coming to bring it to you." He paused. "And possibly steal another kiss."

I smiled. "Do you think I could take a shower and maybe borrow something to sleep in? I really don't want to wear this to sleep in again."

"Of course." Klaus got out of bed and grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants from his dresser.

It felt amazing to take a shower, especially after everything that has happened earlier tonight. I dried off and slipped on his t-shirt; witch hit right at my thigh. I decided not to even bother with the pants since I knew they would be too big. I shut the light and walked back into his room. I could feel his eyes on me the minute I walked out of his bathroom. I crawled into his bed and under the blanket

I sighed. "You have no idea how happy I was when I saw you tonight." I whispered.

"You now I will never be letting you out of my sight again, right?" I scooted over closer to him and grabbed his lips with mine. I explored his mouth with my tongue than pressed my body to his. I felt him tense a little. I left his lips and started to trail kisses along his jaw to his neck. "Caroline." He said in a deep sexy voice.

I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was trying to slow things down knowing how I felt about going too far too soon. I moved my lips back to his, preventing him from saying anything else. I slipped my tongue through his lips and gently ran it along his. My hands slid up his arms and then explored his bare chest. He was so incredibly sexy, and just looking at his shirtless body was getting me hot. I rolled my body over a bit more so I was now completely on top of him. I broke the kiss so I could look into his eyes. His eyes remained closed for a few seconds and I felt his excitement against my thigh. When he finally opened his eyes they were slightly glossy and I saw a mixture of emotions; exhilaration, anticipation, and the one I was most surprised by; nervousness. I kissed the corner of his mouth that looked back at him with a smile.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered.

He brought his hand to my cheek. "Sweetheart, we don't have to rush into this.

I combed my fingers through his hair. "I am not rushing into anything, Nik." I paused. "But if you don't want…"

**KLAUS' P.O.V**.

"Don't think that for a minute." I said cutting her off. I brought both of my hands up to her cheeks and looked into her beautiful eyes. "There is nothing that I have wanted more in these past one thousand years than to make love to you." I paused. "I realize that you aren't one hundred percent sure where you want our relationship to go; and if or when we make love I want you to be sure that you want to be one hundred percent mine…forever."

She rolled off of me but stayed close and I turned on my side so I could look at her. She looked back at me and her eyes started to become watery. A few tears ran down her cheek and I whipped them away with my thumb. "I love you." She said slightly tilting her head to the side.

My mouth dropped open slightly and I felt like I couldn't move. I never thought I would hear those words from anyone let alone from her. When she had returned from the past she had said that she had fallen in love with my human self but this was different. It was more real. "I love you more than you know, Caroline."

She lightly dragged her nails down my chest and it was one of the most amazing feelings I've had. I closed my eyes and allowed her to continue to explore my chest and stomach with her hands and then her lips. She laid her head on my chest and wrapped her arm around my waist.

_**Hope you liked Chapter 11. Sorry about the teasing at the end…don't worry our favorite couple will get some action soon! Don't forget…I LOVE reviews so be sure to send me some!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Happy Birthday to Joseph Morgan! ;) Thank you for the positive reviews, I am happy to read that you are all still enjoying this story!**_

**CHAPTER 12**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I had the most amazing night's sleep last night. I stretched out my legs and tilted my head up so I could see Klaus. He was still asleep and I took a moment to just watch him. He looked so vulnerable when he slept, though I knew he was anything but. He opened his eyes just a sliver and looked down at me.

"Did you sleep well, Love?" He asked as he pulled me into his chest a little more.

"Mmmm hmmm." I closed my eyes again and drew circles with my finger around his belly button. I felt him move beneath me and I made a whining sound when I felt him shift. He rolled on his side and I readjusted myself so I was also on my side with a perfect view of his face and bare chest.

"I enjoy waking up with you by my side in the morning." He said with a smile that showed off his adorable dimples. "You should sleep over more often." He whispered. He scooted a bit closer and I could feel his breath on my lips. He grabbed his lips with mine and I instinctively pressed my body closer to his. He rested his hand on my hip then ran it down my thigh until he reached the bottom of his shirt that I was wearing. He drew small circles on my thigh with his finger. I loved the feeling of his hands or fingers on my body. It was a rare thing since he was always such a gentleman when it came to that part of our relationship. "You look beautiful in my t-shirt." He said softly.

"Well." I said before I kissed the corner of his mouth. "It's a great t-shirt." I kissed along his jaw and down his chin. "I have to say, I kind of like waking up next to you too." I paused and stretched my body a bit. "I should probably get home at some point though."

"Sweetheart." He said as he pulled me even closer and held me tight in his arms. "Just stay here with me. I will take you home later."

"You know…you can't follow me around twenty-four hours a day seven days a week now."

"Yes, I can."

I rolled my eyes. "I know you can; but I am saying you don't have to. I will be fine."

"Caroline. If I hadn't decided to bring you your purse last night than…I don't want to even think about what would have happened."

I secretly loved how protective he was over me. I know it would bother some people but with my parents never being around and everyone always worried about Elena's safety it was nice to know that someone was worried about me and wanted more than anything to keep me safe.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too, Sweetheart." He smiled and for the second time this morning showed off his incredibly cute dimples.

We stayed in bed the rest of the morning. We finally got out of bed and I threw back on my dress; I should really keep a pair of jeans here so I don't have to wear my clothes from the night before. Klaus put on a pair of jeans and a fitted v-neck t-shirt.

"I need to go home and change." I said as I wrapped my hands around his waist.

Klaus kissed the top of my head. "Let me make you something to eat, than I will take you home to change."

I nodded in agreement. We walked down the long staircase; my hand in his. "I haven't seen Rebekah in a while." I mentioned as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"She has been around." Klaus said simply.

"Could you tell her I wish to speak with her?" I asked. "I know we were close before and I would like to see if we could get that friendship back."

Klaus smiled. I knew it meant a lot to him that I wanted to rebuild my friendship with his sister, who was his closest family member. "I will let her know."

I leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. The door being thrown open made me jump back from him. "What the hell?" I said as I starred at Damon, Stefan and Tyler. Tyler and Damon grabbed Klaus and Stefan grabbed my head and then everything went dark after that. I finally came too, I had no idea how long I had been out for. I quickly looked around and saw that I was alone.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

I growled as soon as Caroline dropped to the floor. I wanted nothing more at that moment than to rip Stefan Salvatore's head off. Stefan ran over to me and shoved his fingers into my chest. I knew right away they were putting the desiccation spell that was put on Mikael. I honestly didn't think I even had to worry about this because I never would have thought Bonnie had what it took to perform it. But I guess I underestimated her. My entire body burned, my vision became blurry; I felt weak. I had to distract myself from the pain so I let my mind travel to Caroline and all the moments I was able to spend with her during my lifetime. I knew I wasn't dying, but it felt like I was. My thoughts of Caroline were the only comfort I had right now.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

"Nik!" I called out. "Nik!" There was no answer so I immediately became worried. I saw Klaus' phone on the ground near the stairs and I knew something was wrong because he wouldn't have left me alone and he definitely wouldn't have left without his phone. I rushed over to his phone and flipped through his contacts until I came to Rebekah.

"What do you want Nik?" Rebekah said when answering the phone.

Tears were now running down my face and I couldn't catch my breath. "Rebekah?" I said even though there was no doubt in my mind it was her I still felt the need to say her name in the form of a question.

"Caroline?" She said in a confused tone.

"I think they took him." I managed to say between tears. "Stefan snapped my neck and when I woke up everyone was gone."

Rebekah was quiet for a few seconds before she let out a nervous sigh. "I will be right there."

She hung up without another word. I had no idea what to do. None of my friends knew about my relationship with Klaus, well Tyler knew but I in no way considered him a friend at the moment. They still hadn't figured out who created out bloodline so there is no way that they would have killed him. Well…as far as I know they hadn't found out yet; I was a little out of the loop these days. But I really didn't believe that Tyler would be so selfless as to help kill Klaus while knowing he was going to die. I was trying my best to convince myself that he was not dead, but the thought was hanging in the back of my mind and it scared me to death.

"Caroline!" Rebekah called as she quickly walked through the front door. I walked out of the living room and met her in their huge hallway. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

"Nik and I were just standing right over there." I said pointing to just in front of the stairs. I noticed that Rebekah seemed a little surprised when I said Nik but she didn't say anything. "The door flew open and Damon, Tyler, and Stefan ran in. Tyler and Damon grabbed Klaus, Stefan grabbed my head and then I was out cold until I called you.

"Call Elijah and Kol." She said nodding to Klaus' phone in my hands. "Fill them in. I am going to poke around town and your friends' houses see what I can find out." I nodded and bit my bottom lip. It took all the strength I had to not let the massive amounts of tears that sat in my eyes run down my cheeks. "We will bring him back." She said simply with a small smile. I could tell that she was about to fall apart from fear but she knew things had to be done so she could save her brother so she didn't let the anxiety consume her.

Rebekah left and I scrolled through Klaus' contacts. I knew Elijah was the furthest away so I started with him.

"Hello." Elijah said.

"Elijah it's Caroline." I said. "Rebekah wanted me to call you, Stefan, Damon, and Tyler took Nik. She is out now trying to figure out where they brought him."

"Thank you for calling, Caroline. I will be there shortly."

I hung up with Elijah and then called Kol.

"Hello, Nik. Long time no talk!" Kol said. He always seemed like he was in a good mood.

"Kol, it's Caroline."

"Where is Nik?" He asked in a worried tone before I could even get out why I was calling.

"Stefan, Damon, and Tyler burst in here a little while ago. Stefan snapped my neck and when I came to everyone was gone. Rebekah is out looking around town and I just called Elijah."

"I'm not far I will go meet up with Beka."

"OK. Call me the minute you find out anything."

"Of course."

I hung up with Kol and realized I had nothing else to do to keep my mind off the fact that no one had a clue as to where Klaus was; no one that is except his enemies. I couldn't just sit here and wait while his siblings were out searching, I had to help.

I put both mine and Klaus' phone on silent and walked out of the house; I decided to start with Bonnie's house. I stood down the street from her house a ways so she would not spot me. I saw her and Jeremy walking up to her front door, I waited until they were inside before I started to walk closer to the house. I went to the back of the house and listened to what they were saying to eachother.

"Are you sure you are OK?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, for the tenth time I am fine." Jeremy said in an annoyed tone. "What about you; that was a big spell."

"I feel fine actually." Bonnie said half laughing. "I am just glad Klaus won't be bothering us anymore."

My heart sank at her comment. Did they find a way to kill him? There was no way he was dead; he is the frigin' Original Hybrid! Tears started to build in my eyes again but I continued to listen.

"Yea, I'm glad Elena is finally safe from him." Jeremy paused. "We still have the other three to worry about though."

"Well unless I want to perform another desiccation spell, we have to wait until we figure out who created the Salvatore bloodline."

Relief spread through my body, he wasn't dead. She did the same spell Abby did on Mikael. I took Klaus' phone out of my back pocket and texted Rebekah. _'I am outside Bonnie's house. She said she did a desiccation spell on Klaus…like the one used on Mikael. Did you find out where they are keeping him?' _I hit send

I left Bonnie's so I could run home and change. I threw on a pair of jeans and a dark purple fitted T-shirt. My phone buzzed and I ran to my bed and picked it up. '_They are keeping him in a storage locker, in Arlington. We don't know which one so we are leaving immediately to search.'_

I quickly hit reply. _'I want to come; I am at home can you pick me up?'_ I hit send. I grabbed my purse and threw in a blue t-shirt, a bottle of body spray and some deodorant. I got no reply from her but a few seconds later a car pulled up to the front of my house and beeped the horn. I grabbed my purse and ran outside.

Elijah was driving and Kol was in the passenger seat. I climbed in the backseat with Rebekah. As soon as I closed the door Elijah drove off.

"There are only two maybe three that they could have gotten too and drove back to Mystic Falls by now so we won't have to search them all." Elijah said obviously filling me in on the information the others already knew.

I let out a breath and nodded my head. "OK." I said softly. "No one is there guarding him?" I asked a little surprised.

Rebekah shook her head. "No, I saw everyone except Elena, and they wouldn't just leave her there to guard his body."

We sat in silence the remainder of the car ride. I was glad that Klaus was going to be OK, but I knew I wouldn't stop worrying about him until he was safe at home.

_**And there is Chapter #12! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**I just checked the stats for this story and…you guys are just so awesome! 217 Reviews, 169 Alerts, and Favorited 113 times! Thanks so much! Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER 13**

Elijah pulled into the parking lot of the first storage facility. I had hoped we would find him here but if we didn't I hoped we would find him before Damon and Stefan would figure out we were all out of town.

"There are five rows of units." Elijah said as we stood in front of a large map inside. "We will each take an entire row then meet in the fifth." He paused. "Be sure to look well. He will most likely be in a coffin.

We all nodded then took off to search for Klaus. As soon as I got to my row I broke the lock on the first unit and pushed the door open. For a storage unit it was pretty empty; just a few reclining chairs and end tables. I did a quick walk through of the unit then moved on to the next one. I finished my row with no sign of Klaus. I headed down to the fifth row where Kol and Elijah had already started. Rebekah joined us soon after and we finished fairly quickly.

I chewed on the inside of my bottom lip, a horrible nervous habit I was still unable to break. We headed back to the car and once I was inside I rested my elbows on my knees and held my head in my hands covering my face. I felt a hand on my knee and looked over at Rebekah.

She had a small smile on her face but her eyes were a little glazed over like she was holding in tears. "Try not to worry. We are going to find him." She said softly. Her eyes moved to my hand and she gently rubbed the ring that Klaus made me with her thumb. "You will see him soon." She assured me. I nodded and gave her a small smile. I knew how much she cared for her brother and I knew she was probably falling apart inside. I admired at how strong she appeared on the outside; it was something that I would never be able to do.

Elijah drove us to the next storage facility. I am sure it wasn't that far away but it felt like forever before he finally parked the car in the parking lot. This facility was much larger; there were three separate buildings but we decided to do one building at a time. After searching the first two buildings and finding nothing I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down and fell to the ground letting the tears stream down my face. I needed to see him and hear his voice; nothing would be OK until I saw his face again. I heard footsteps walking towards me and slowly looked up; it was Kol.

"Hey." He said quietly. He bent down and placed his hand on my back. "Nik is going to be fine. He is a fighter. There is no way that he is going to let those Salvatore brothers take him down." Kol said, with a small laugh after his last statement. I laughed slightly through my tears. I knew Kol was right. I had heard Bonnie confirm that she desiccated him, he wasn't dead, all we had to do was find him and he would be fine. "Come on." Kol said as he stood up. "We have one more building still to search."

We searched the last building and found nothing; there were actually mostly unused units in it. We walked back to the car and Elijah seemed to be growing more frustrated and worried; which made me more nervous since he had always seemed so calm in a crisis.

"The next storage facility is about an hour away." Elijah said once we were all in the car.

"Maybe we should go back." Kol said. "Nose around town a bit more…"

"No." Elijah said immediately. "We will search the third facility and…if he isn't there…well, we will re-evaluate than."

My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID; it was Elena. I was in no mood to hear whatever she had to tell me so I hit ignore. I am sure Damon and Stefan had informed her that I was at Klaus' house when they barged in this morning and I didn't need her opinion on that right now.

We arrived at the last storage facility that Elijah had planned on checking. I said a quick prayer that we would find him inside. Then I started to think if vampires were even aloud to pray and I am sure Klaus would be one of the last people that anyone upstairs would want to help. I shook the thoughts from my head. I needed to focus on looking for Klaus in the units I was supposed to search.

There was no sign of him again. Once we got in the car I noticed a few tears roll down Rebekah's cheek; she was getting worried. She turned her head and began to stare out the window.

"Alright." Elijah said. I was glad he was there to take control of this situation. He was actually able to keep a pretty level head even though we had no idea where his brother was. "Kol, you and Rebekah will continue to search a few more nearby facilities. Caroline and I will head back to Mystic Falls. I think I may have an idea."

No one questioned what exactly the idea was so I just went along with the new plan. Elijah drove down the road to a small car rental place. Kol and Rebekah got out of the car and headed inside. I moved to the front seat and Elijah and I headed back to Mystic Falls.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I pictured Klaus and that gorgeous smile that he would give me that showcased his sexy dimples. I would give anything right now to feel his strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his chest and tasting his lips with mine. I opened my eyes and tried to wipe the thoughts from my mind. "So, what is your plan?" I asked Elijah.

"I want to go talk to Elena; offer her a deal in return for Niklaus' body."

"A deal?" I asked. "What kind of deal?"

"I will promise her that no harm will come to any of them and that she will no longer be used for her blood."

I knew Elijah wouldn't go to Elena and promise her something that he didn't think he could deliver. Even though he has let her down in the past I honestly believe that he never set out to betray her from the beginning. "Do you think Nik will be OK with that? I mean he searched for centuries to be able to break the curse and make hybrids."

Elijah finally turned his head away from the road to look at me. "He has you now." He paused and looked back at the road. "I am sure he will be upset at first. And that is why before we go to Elena I would like your support. If Niklaus sees that he has people that care for him and will be loyal to him it will be easier to convince him to give up the hybrids."

I wasn't sure if I could believe that anything could make Klaus give up his hybrids but I figured we had to do everything we could to get him back and then worry about the details later. "Yes, of course you have my support. I will do anything to get him back." I sensed that Elijah felt pretty confident that he could successfully make the deal with Elena so that made me hopeful.

We drove the rest of the way to Mystic Falls in silence. Elijah went directly to Elena's house; I was a little nervous because if she refused to make the deal we were back to square one in this hopeless situation, but I was determined to stay positive. We walked up her front porch steps and knocked at the door.

"Hi Elena." I said with a small smile as she opened the door.

She was obviously surprised to see me at her door especially with Klaus' older brother beside me. "Caroline. Elijah. Hi." Hi she said while she let out a breath.

"Hello, Elena." Elijah said. "Could Caroline and I come in, we would like to speak to you."

Elena hesitated but eventually nodded and stepped aside letting both of us inside her home. We walked to her kitchen and the three of us sat at her table. I was glad she was alone because we didn't need Bonnie, Tyler, or the Salvatore's there making it even more difficult.

"How are you, Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Horrible, actually." I said quietly

"Elena, I will make this quick as to not take up too much of your time. Caroline and I along with Kol and Rebekah would like to offer you a deal. We will guarantee your family and friends' safety and make sure you are no longer used for your blood." Elijah paused. "In return for Niklaus' body."

Elena turned to me and looked stunned. "Why are you doing this?" She asked shaking her head. "Did Klaus compel you?"

"What?" I screamed. "He did not compel me! He wouldn't do that!" I tried my best to keep my emotions in check but I hated that she assumed that the only way I would be with Klaus is if he was forcing me.

"Then how could you just leave Tyler for him? Tyler came to us and told us that he thought that you were under compulsion or something because of all the time you were spending with him. He was very worried about you, and it scared me."

I laughed at her last statement. "Did Tyler tell you how he attacked me outside my house? How about how he bit me; twice? And what about the part where Klaus saved me from him; If Klaus didn't show up when he did I would be dead right now!" I paused and looked away from Elena. Tears were starting to build up in my eyes and I didn't want to cry again. "Elena, you don't know the whole story; you don't know Klaus like I do. I have literally been going insane since I woke up and realized he was gone." I grabbed Elena's hand and looked into her eyes. "Please Elena. I need him back. I love him." I whispered.

Elena sighed and looked back to Elijah. "How can you promise me that? Klaus won't go along with that once he is revived and he is a lot stronger than anyone else in your family."

"Because of me." I said surprising even myself. I didn't truly believe myself that I could even help but Elijah seemed pretty sure of it on the way over so I went with it. "I can convince him, Elena."

"Niklaus wants a family. People that care for him, people he can trust, and that are loyal to him above all else. I am sure that we will be able to convince him to leave behind the idea of hybrids." Elena sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "I realize I have failed you in the past." Elijah said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "You have my word Niklaus will leave you and your family and friends to live their lives in peace."

Elena took a deep breath in and then let it out.

_**Ugh this chapter was a little hard to write since there was zero Klaus! But it was necessary for the plot. But don't worry because there is NO way I can keep Klaus and Caroline apart for too long! I hope you enjoyed it…PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_****A/N PLEASE READ – There was a part missing from the chapter I posted several hours ago! I am VERY sorry! While I was editing I must have deleted more than I meant to! I am going to put the missing part in bold so it will be easier for those of you who have already read it to re-read just that part! Again I am sorry! Thank you to 'ematot' for pointing out the missing piece!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter! You guys are awesome, and I am so glad that after 13 chapters you are still enjoying this story!**_

**CHAPTER 14**

"He is in the basement." Elena said quietly. "At Damon and Stefan's."

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was even holding. "Thank you." I said smiling. Tears rolled down my cheek and I quickly tried to wipe them all away. "Thank you so much Elena."

Elijah stood up. "Thank you Elena."

I followed Elijah to the front door. "Caroline!" Elena called out. I turned around to face her. "Don't shut me out of your life, OK?" She grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug. "I love you, Care."

I nodded and smiled. "I love you too, Elena. Thank you again, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Would you text Kol and Rebekah for me?" Elijah asked once we were back in the car. "Tell them to meet us at the mansion as soon as they can."

I pulled out Klaus' phone and typed as quickly as I could. '_Nik is in Damon & Stefan's basement. Elijah says to meet us at the mansion ASAP_.' I selected Kol and Rebekah's name and hit send.

Elijah parked the car in front of the mansion and we headed inside. Now that I knew where he was there was nothing I wanted to do but go straight to the boarding house, grab him and just keep running until we were someplace no one would ever find us. It didn't take Rebekah and Kol long to get to the mansion.

I was sitting on one of the chairs in the living room running my fingers along our initials that Klaus had carved in my ring. Elijah was seated at a chair across from me then stood once Rebekah and Kol entered the room.

"So, what is the plan?" Rebekah asked.

"We will walk in and take him. I would prefer not to resort to violence but if needed we will just snap their necks to get them out of the way." Elijah said. There was something about the calm way he said 'snap their necks' that made me shiver. "Caroline you will wait here."

"What? No way I am going with you." I said as I stood up.

"They can't kill us Caroline." Rebekah said. "If something happened to you Nik would never forgive us."

"I can't just sit here and wait." I said. I knew I really had no choice though; it was three Originals against me.

"We will bring him safely back to you, I give you my word." Rebekah said as she walked over to me. She placed her hand on my arm and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah left to rescue Klaus. I sat on the bottom step of the staircase and rested my head in my hands. I tried my best not to let the worst possible scenarios run through my head.

_**REBEKAH'S P.O.V.**_

We got into the car quickly and headed towards the boarding house.

"Rebekah, you and Kol get yourselves downstairs right away. I will cause some sort of distraction for our friends." Elijah said. Elijah pulled into the driveway then tossed me the keys. "The minute you have him, you leave." He said quietly.

Kol and I circled to the back of the house. Once we were inside we went directly to the basement. Kol spotted a coffin in a small room; I opened the top a crack and there was Nik. Kol and I picked up the coffin and as fast as we could headed to the car. As soon as the car doors were closed I drove us back to the mansion.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I had decided that sitting in the house wasn't an option so I had moved to the outside. I was pacing back and forth when I saw Elijah run up to me.

"Where is he? Where are Rebekah and Kol?" I asked in a worried tone.

"They are fine. I just passed the car; they will be here in a moment." Elijah said.

As if on cue the car pulled up to the house. Rebekah and Kol grabbed the coffin and we all went inside. They placed the coffin on the floor in the living room and I was on the floor in front of it within a second. I threw open the top and gasped at the sight of Klaus' grey skin. His eyes popped open and I jumped a little. Kol knelt down beside me and broke the chains that were around his body. I bit into my wrist and placed it directly on his lips so he could drink.

At first my blood just dripped into his mouth then I started to feel him sucking then I felt his teeth biting into my skin so he could get more blood. I sighed in relief; he was going to be OK. I started to get a little light headed and in that exact moment I felt Klaus move away from my wrist. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. "He is going to need more." Rebekah said.

"He had some blood bags in the fridge for when I came over." I said not taking my eyes off Klaus. I heard footsteps leave the room probably going to fetch the blood but I still did not remove my eyes from Klaus.

Klaus sat up slowly and his coloring was slowly starting to get back to normal. "Thank you, Sweetheart." He said softly as he placed his hand gently on my cheek. Rebekah handed him a blood bag. "Thank you, all of you." He said looking up at his brothers and sister.

Tears were still running down my cheek though not as many and not as fast as before. "I am so happy you are OK." I said as I pulled him in for a hug.

"Niklaus, there are a few things we should probably talk about." Elijah said.

Klaus walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. He pulled me down so I was sitting on his lap. "What would those be?" Klaus asked.

**Klaus placed his wrist in front of my mouth so I could take some of his blood to heal the bite from him. I placed my lips over his wrist and when my fangs descended I bit down. It felt a little strange to sit in the living room drinking his blood while his siblings were around us but I really didn't have a choice considering his bite would have killed me soon if I hadn't. The first time he had given me his blood was to heal the bite from Tyler, the second was to also heal a bite from Tyler but I didn't even remember it since I had passed out before, and this time was to heal a bite from him because I used my blood to save him. I knew vampires used blood sharing as some sort of sexual experience I had hoped that the next time I would take his blood it would be under much different circumstances.**

"Caroline and I made a deal with Elena. We had no idea where they were keeping your body. We told her you would not retaliate and that you would leave her alone from now on."

I felt Klaus tense up; he didn't more his eyes from Elijah. "You had no right to promise her anything on my behalf." He said. He stood up forcing me to get up as well. Klaus walked over to Elijah.

"Nik…we didn't know where you were." I said softly.

"Caroline! Please!" He yelled as he turned around to glance at me. I dropped my eyes from him and glanced around different spots on the floor. After a few seconds I slowly walked out of the house.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

I felt awful the second the words left my mouth. I didn't mean to snap like that; not at her. My eyes followed her as she made her way out of my house. She was upset and I hated myself for causing it.

"Don't be upset with her. It was my idea to make the deal with Elena. Caroline was beside herself with worry for you. She broke down a few times and saw no other option. She just wanted you back." Elijah said. I paused and let that sink in. "I wish that was all I had to fill you in on…but it's not. While I was distracting the Salvatore's I learned that Alaric did in fact complete the transition. Stefan had a run in with him." I paused again. "They tried to kill him with his dagger but it didn't work. They are working with Bonnie on a plan to get rid of him."

"We have to leave." Rebekah said. "It isn't safe here."

"He doesn't have a daylight ring, but obviously that isn't an issue right now." Elijah said glancing out the window at the night sky.

"Why hasn't he come around yet? What is he waiting for?" Kol asked.

"I am not sure. I didn't wait around to hear anymore." Elijah said. "This is probably the first place he will look for us and he may just end up staying here during the day tomorrow so we shouldn't stay here. Rebekah is right, we must leave."

I knew this problem with Alaric could be severely horrific but all I could think about was Caroline. I had to go see her and apologize for hurting her feelings; I walked towards the front door.

"Nik, where are you going?"

I stopped and glanced back at my brothers and sister. "I am going to see Caroline. Alaric can't get in her house without an invitation so I will see if I can stay there for the night." I turned back to the door and left without waiting for any response.

I stood in front of Caroline's house; hating myself. I walked up her porch steps and lightly knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds but no one answered so I knocked again, this time a little louder. I saw Caroline through the window on the door; she slowly walked to the door and finally opened it.

She gave me a small smile but said nothing. "May I come in?" I asked softly. She stepped aside just enough so I could come in then she closed the door. "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

A few tears dropped from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. I pulled her in for a hug and held her tight in my arms. "I'm sorry I went along with the deal but…I was falling apart…I was so worried that I wouldn't see you again." She squeezed me tighter and I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Oh Sweetheart, please don't apologize for doing whatever you had to do to bring me back to you." I paused and took a step back so I could look in to her eyes. "I promise you, I am not angry with you." I paused. "We do have a problem though."

Before I could get anything out about Alaric being a vampire hunter her lips were on mine. "I have been dying to do that all day." She said with her beautiful smile crossing her lips. "Now what were you saying?"

My face fell slightly remembering what I had to tell her. "Elijah found out that Alaric completed the transformation and apparently is some kind of super vampire hunter that can't be killed."

"Oh my god." She whispered. "Where are Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah?" She asked. She was nervous; she was worried about my siblings.

"I…I don't know. I left the house in a rush to apologize to you."

"Well call them tell them and tell them to get over here. They will be safe until we can figure something out."

I smiled at her kindness. I pulled out my phone and called Rebekah first.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

I ran to my mom's bedroom and thought of what exactly I was going to say to her. I knocked on the door then slowly opened it.

"Hi mom." I said with a small smile.

"Hi." She said. She was in bed watching T.V. her normal activity on the few nights she was home.

"Look mom." I said as I sat down on her bed. "I need a favor. Possibly the biggest favor I will ever ask you for. Klaus and his brothers and sister are in danger. We all are actually. Alaric was turned into some super vampire hunter and if he kills an Original then everyone in their bloodline dies too. I want them to stay here until we can figure out what we are going to do with him."

My mom sighed and was quiet for a few minutes. "Caroline, weren't you scared to death of these people before?" She asked in a tone that actually made her sound like a mother. I loved her don't get me wrong but with the amount of time I spent with her it was hard to think of her as a normal mom.

"It's really complicated mom but I really don't want anything to happen to any of them."

She sighed again. "If it is that important to you…and you can be sure that you trust them. It's fine."

Tears built up in my eyes. "Thank you, mom. Thank you so much!" I pulled her in for a hug. "Can you come downstairs to…invite them inside?"

She nodded and followed me downstairs. We walked into the kitchen and Klaus looked up and smiled when we walked in.

"They should be here in a second. Thank you." He said looking at my mom. The doorbell rang and my mom went to answer it.

She invited the three of them inside then said her good nights before returning to her room.

"So, we have one guest room, a small office that has a futon and then I guess the living room, the couch is pretty comfortable." I said.

"I will take the living room, the couch will be fine." Elijah said. "Thank you."

"So I guess Kol and Rebekah can fight over the bed and the other can take the futon."

I showed them each to their room; much to my surprise Kol let Rebekah have the bed and he slept in the office. I walked into my room and Klaus was sitting at the edge of my bed.

"I guess that means you are stuck with me in your room." Klaus said softly.

"Well, you could sleep in the reclining chair in the living room." I said quietly half laughing. I stood in front of him in between his legs. I placed each of my hands on either side of his face and stared into his eyes. "You have no idea how worried I was about you." I paused. "I am so glad Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah were there...they made me feel less alone. I whispered. "They love you, a lot. You are lucky to have them." I said with a smile.

He placed his hands on my hips then looked up at me and smiled. "I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you too." I paused. "I am going to get ready for bed." I said. I stepped away from him and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top from my dresser. "I will be back." I said with a smile. I got dressed into my pajamas quickly and went back to my room. Klaus was shirtless leaning against my head board with his feet in front of him. "If you want to sleep in your underwear, I'm fine with that. I know it isn't exactly comfortable to sleep in jeans."

I slipped into bed under a few of the blankets and Klaus stood up taking his socks off then sliding his pants off; reveling his black boxer briefs. I loved to stare at his body; hopefully it wasn't coming off in a creepy way. He climbed back into bed and under the blankets. He put his arm around me and pulled me into him. After the awful long day I was determined to enjoy every minute he held me, kissed me, or even just spoke my name.

_**And there is Chapter #14…hope you enjoyed it! I know we are all probably excited to have Klaus back! ;) Don't forget to review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N – For those of you who didn't see…I replaced the previous chapter because there was a small part missing! Thank you to ematot for pointing it out to me! While editing I must have deleted more then I really meant to! So, please go back and read the missing part (I made it bold so it would be easy to find!)**_

_**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter!**_

**CHAPTER 15**

I walked into my kitchen and Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol were all seated at my kitchen table.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." Klaus immediately stood up and walked over to me. He placed a few small kisses on my lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yea." I said after yawning. "What's going on?" I asked. Klaus held out the chair he had been sitting on and gestured for me to sit down.

"We were just discussing the best way to deal with Alaric." He paused. "I think our best bet would be to desiccate him."

"I will text Elena." I volunteered. "Maybe Bonnie is already planning something."

"That would be our best bet at this point." Elijah said.

Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah all stood up. "We will be back tonight." Rebekah said. "If that is OK with you."

I smiled. "Of course. You are all welcome here until we get this all straightened out. I don't want anything happening to any of you."

They left and I went to my room to get my cell phone. I sat on my bed and started to text Elena. '_Hey, I want to thank you again for what you did. You really have no idea how much it means to me! Anyway I know about Alaric. Is there a plan in place? Klaus thinks we should try and desiccate him.'_ I hit send. When I looked up from my phone Klaus was standing in the doorway.

"Thank you again for what you are doing to keep my family safe." He said.

"I love you." I said simply. "And…honestly…I am starting to love your family. I meant it when I said I didn't want anything to happen to any of you." I paused and jumped off the bed. "I am going to take a shower. Are you staying or do you have somewhere to be?"

Klaus smiled. "I have nowhere to be but here."

I took an extra long shower. After washing my body and hair I just let the hot water fall all over my body relaxing me. I squeezed the excess water from my hair and dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around my body and walked to my room. Klaus was sitting on my bed with his feet out in front of me. He was flipping through one of my books. I am not sure why but he looked incredibly sexy. I walked over to the bed after closing the door and sat at the edge. He looked up and for a second looked surprised that I was only in a towel.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" He asked. He tried to go back to looking at the book but his eyes kept gazing up at me

"I did." I took the book from his hands and placed it on my nightstand. Klaus sat up and lightly kissed my lips. "I was thinking about our conversation the other night." I said softly. I grabbed his hand and rubbed small circles on top of it with my fingers. "And I wanted you to know that I am one hundred percent sure…" I kissed the corner of his mouth. "That I want to be yours…forever." I said softly. I smiled. "Unless you think you'll get sick of me."

Klaus laughed and looked down shaking his head. He looked back up at me with the gorgeous smile that showed off his dimples. "Never." He said softly.

I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him closer to me as I captured his lips with my own. Klaus placed his hand on my cheek then combed his fingers through my hair. I lifted his shirt over his head and we broke the kiss just long enough to get his shirt off. I tossed it on the floor before Klaus pulled me down to a lying position on the bed. I rubbed my hands down his chest; feeling all his muscles, then I ran my fingers down each of his arms. My hands then went to the waistband of his jeans. I slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I kissed down his jaw to his neck as he slid out of his jeans. He laid there on my bed in his dark gray boxer briefs and nothing else. I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Nik." I said barely above a whisper.

"I love you too, Sweetheart."

Klaus slipped his finger between my skin and the towel and untucked the towel so it was no longer being held to my body. He unwrapped the towel from me and tossed it on the floor with his shirt and jeans. His hands rested at my hips for a minute then he ran them up the side of my body then back down. I straddled him and sat myself up; I could feel his arousal beneath me. I leaned forward and began to kiss down his chest.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

I couldn't help but moan at the feeling of Caroline's lips kissing down my body. She reached the waist band of my boxer-briefs and hooked her fingers underneath them before pulling them off. She tossed them on the floor with the rest of our discarded clothes and then began to kiss my inner thigh.

I knew what she was about to do and as much as I am sure I would enjoy it I wanted her now. I pulled her up to me and kissed her. She settled herself around me; I closed my eyes and took in the magnificent feeling of being inside her. I opened my eyes so I could watch her, I didn't want to miss a second of it. Her hands roamed around my chest and stomach as she moved her hips against me. She bent down slightly and placed a few small kisses near my ear. She whispered my name a few times in my ear. I decided it was time to change positions since the way she looked from this angle and the sound of my name followed by moans coming from her was too much and it was way too soon for it to end.

Remaining all contact with our bodies I rolled us over so I was now on top. I ran my fingers down her arms and then brought them both up over her head. I kissed the corner of her mouth then down her jaw before settling on her neck.

In the thousand years that I have waited for her I never imagined that making love to her would be so unbelievable. Just as we were both about to be pushed over the edge I ran my fangs over her neck and brought my wrist to her lips. I felt her kiss it and then her fangs sunk in.

"That was amazing." Caroline said as I rolled off of her.

I pulled her in close and placed a few kisses on her cheek. "It was incredible." I said agreeing with her.

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

My phone started to vibrate. Klaus reached for it and handed it to me. "It's Elena." I said. '_Hi, we agree about Alaric. Bonnie is willing to try but there are some complications we are trying to figure out.'_ I showed Klaus the text and he quickly read it.

"See if they would be willing to get together with us." Klaus paused. "So we can come up with a plan."

I smiled at his idea and hit reply. _'Klaus wants to know if you guys would want to meet up with him and his siblings to come up with a plan. My house tonight? Everyone is welcome to stay so they are safe from Alaric._' I hit send. I cuddled closer to Klaus and a few minutes later my phone vibrated again. _'We will be there before sunset. Thanks.'_ I showed Klaus the message and he nodded.

"So I guess that means that we have the rest of the day to kill." I said with a smile. I tossed my cell phone on the floor and rolled over to my side.

Klaus and I finally were able to get out of bed and get dressed. Sunset was in about forty-five minutes so I was sure everyone would start to arrive soon. Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol were the first to arrive. Klaus filled them in on the happenings of tonight while I was straightening up the living room. I had no idea where all these people would be sleeping but I figured it was just one night and we would figure something out. I was more worried about Klaus and Tyler spending the next twelve hours or so under the same roof.

Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Jeremy came soon after. And moments after that Bonnie, Matt and Tyler showed up. Part of me hated that Jeremy and Matt were so involved with all this supernatural stuff. They were human they should be worrying about normal things not all this crap.

The twelve of us gathered in my living room. Out of the eighteen years I lived in this house I never thought of my living room as small but when you are trying to shove twelve people who don't exactly get along in it…well it was definitely too small.

Bonnie stood up. "Desiccating Alaric would be the best choice we have. But to do that I have to stop a human heart."

"And I told you that isn't a problem." Jeremy said as he rolled his eyes. "I don't see the problem! You have done it before."

"Jer." Elena said in a warning tone.

"We don't know how many more freebies that ring has left, I am not sure it is such a good idea to voluntarily die to try to figure it out." Damon said. "And we don't know if all that dying will have some affect on you later on."

"Then let me do it." Matt said. "Let me borrow the ring and do whatever you have to do to me. I haven't died and come back with the ring so it will be fine."

The Originals were quiet and listened to everyone argue over who was going to be the one who got their heart stopped to save the entire race of vampires.

"Even if we decide whose heart I will stop getting a hold of Alaric long enough for me to complete the spell is going to be pretty impossible." Bonnie said.

"I think there are enough of us that it will no longer be an issue." Klaus said.

"He's right." I said speaking up. "There are eight of us that can help fight him."

Klaus tensed up; I knew he didn't like the idea of me joining them all but there was no way I was going to let him go without me.

Bonnie nodded in our direction. "OK well my only other opinion is that I personally think we should aim to do this during the daylight. He has more disadvantages during the day; it may be slightly easier."

"I agree." Elijah said.

"OK great." Damon said standing up. "So how do we lure him out?"

"I might be able to track him." Bonnie said. "I will just need something of his."

"That isn't a problem." Elena said.

"Great." Damon said as he grabbed a liquor bottle he had brought with him and took a huge swig of it. "Let the party begin."

"There is still the issue about whose heart Bonnie is stopping." Stefan said.

"Well." Klaus said. "I think a decision should be made tonight so we can carry this through tomorrow." He paused. "The sooner Alaric is put into his deep sleep the safer the vampire race is."

I showed everyone to their rooms. My mom was conveniently visiting my aunt out of town for a few days so I was able to use her room to put some of our overnight guests. I showed everyone where the movies were in each room and left them to do what they wanted. I gave up my bed to Elijah since he had spent the night on the couch the night before.

"So where are we supposed to sleep?" Klaus asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Come on." I said as I led him down to my basement. Half the basement was finished with a couch that pulled out into a bed, a big screen TV and a mini bar.

We cuddled on the couch and I flipped through the channels. "I would rather you not come along tomorrow." Klaus said.

"I am not going to sit at home and let you go face some vampire killer that has a weapon and the power to kill you and everyone in your family." I paused. "How could I live with myself?"

"And how could I live with myself if something happened to you?"

"Well." I said with a sigh. "I guess we will all have to come out of this alive."

_**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 15! Keep the reviews coming…they make me smile! ;)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry, I know it has been a few days longer then it usually takes me to update but I had a bit of writers block on how I wanted to write this chapter (I knew what I wanted to happen but I didn't know how I wanted to get there lol if that makes sense.) Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter and I hope you like this one just as much!**_

**CHAPTER 16**

_**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**_

The next morning once everyone woke up we went into the living room to kind of go over the game plan for the day. Elena mentioned that Alaric kept some extra weapons in a locker that no one used at the school. We knew they wouldn't kill Alaric but we hoped it would slow him down a little. Against Klaus' wishes I volunteered to go with Elena and Rebekah to fetch the weapons. In the meantime Bonnie was going to do the locater spell to find Alaric.

"I am surprised my over protected brother allowed you to come." Rebekah said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes but was actually equally as surprised. I knew how protective Klaus was over me and I secretly loved it. I know Elena always hated Damon getting in the way of her dangerous excursions but I actually liked that someone worried about me and cared enough about me that they didn't want me to die.

I always hated going into the school when it was empty; it was a little spooky, even for a vampire. Elena showed us to the locker and we began to pack up the weapons. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alaric grab Elena and run away the fastest I have ever seen a vampire run.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. I looked around the hall but Alaric was long gone, well he had to be in the school still since he didn't have a ring. I turned to Rebekah. "Go get help." I said.

"I can't leave you here." She said nervously.

I shook my head. "I can't leave Elena here alone. She won't stand a chance against him."

"Neither will you." Rebekah said.

"Just go get help. I will be fine." I disappeared before she could argue any further.

I was terrified, I couldn't deny that, but there was no way I was going to leave Elena here alone with crazy Alaric even though technically there was nothing I could do to save her. I listened carefully and followed the sounds to where Alaric and Elena were.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V**_.

I waited impatiently at Caroline's house for her, Rebekah, and Elena to get back. Rebekah came flying through the front door, tears running down her face. I jumped up and stood in front of her.

"Alaric is at the school." She said. "He took Elena."

"Where is Caroline?" I asked impatiently.

"She wouldn't leave her; she made me come get help." Rebekah said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

I tightened my hands into a fist by my side. I knew I shouldn't have let her go. "You just left her there?" I said through my teeth. I tried my best to keep my anger under control because I knew Rebekah cared for Caroline and she really wouldn't have left her in danger voluntarily, and she was obviously upset and worried about her.

"She ran off. I didn't want to waste time looking for her; I thought it was a better idea to get you all."

"Alright come on." Bonnie said as she walked over to the door, book in hand. "I'm ready." We walked to about a mile away from the school so we could talk out the plan. "So you are going to need to make a connection to a vein or an artery…something." Bonnie said as we all drank a bit of her blood from a vile to form a connection.

"Alright look." Damon said stepping forward. "I know we don't all exactly trust each other so I think we…" He said pointing towards himself, Stefan and Tyler. "…should just handle this on our own."

"Don't be stupid Damon." I said with a fake laugh. "If you think for one second that I am going to leave saving Caroline up to you, you are beyond mistaking. And second you need me to do this and you know it."

"Fine, you can come." Damon said. "Only you though." He said glaring at my siblings.

"We are not going to stand around and do nothing." Kol said. "Caroline is my sister. And I am positive Elijah and Rebekah feel the same." He said looking behind him at our other two siblings. I smiled slightly at how they thought of Caroline as part of the family and how much they wanted to protect her.

"We will not betray you." Elijah said. "You have my word."

Damon rolled his eyes at Elijah's words. "Fine, we can think up a team name later." He said storming past us. "Let's get this over with."

The moment we walked into the school I kept listened for anything that would give me a clue as to where Caroline was. I smelt vervaine; I heard a sizzling sound and smelt burnt flesh. I knew it wasn't Elena since her skin wouldn't react to vervaine. Anger ran through my body. I wanted to rip Alaric's head off for even thinking of hurting her. "They are down here." I said quietly, even though I knew Alaric could hear every word we said.

"Get Caroline out of here." Kol said quietly to me. "Elijah, Rebekah and I will take care of Alaric."

Stefan turned to Damon. "You get Elena, Tyler and I will help Elijah, Rebekah and Kol."

We burst into the small classroom that Alaric was held up in with the girls. Elena was tied up in one of the back desks. Caroline was tied at a desk near the windows with a gag that must have had vervaine on it in her mouth. My heart broke when I saw her and how much pain she was in. I paid no attention to Alaric, or any of the others I went directly over to her and untied the gag that was in her mouth; it was soaked in vervaine. I untied her hands quickly and then noticed the pencils that held her hands to the desk. I pulled the first one out and she screamed, I had to hold back the tears that sat in my eyes because of that scream. I pulled the other out and picked her up; holding her close to my chest.

"It's OK, Sweetheart. Everything is going to be fine. You are safe now." I whispered.

_**ELIJAH'S P.O.V.**_

Damon left with Elena the moment he untied her. Not that I blamed him; he was in love with her and I knew that to him the most important thing was to get her as far away from this mess as possible. Klaus was with Caroline not paying attention to anything but her; which again I couldn't blame him. Love was a powerful thing; it clouded your brain and made you worry about nothing but the other person's safety. It was a vampire's greatest weakness but I also believed it was the one thing that kept our humanity intact.

Stefan and Kol grabbed Alaric and tried to hold him down so someone could get some kind of blood connection for the spell. But Alaric was not easily held back and through them off of him immediately. Stefan and Kol quickly recovered this time Rebekah and Tyler both helped hold him back as I shoved my hand into his chest and made contact with his veins. I could feel Bonnie performing the spell and I could feel it working. Somehow Alaric got free of the three vampires and one hybrid holding him back and tossed me out into the hallway.

He was over me in a second holding the stake over my heart. I grabbed his hand with mine and used all my strength to push the stake back, but it was not enough. His weight was thrown off of me and Stefan stood in front of me. I silently thanked him and we ran over to where he had fallen. He dropped the stake so Stefan picked it up and Tyler, Rebekah, and Kol joined him so they were again holding him down. I shoved one hand into his chest again and held his neck with the other hand.

After a few seconds he grew weaker and he stopped fighting us. His skin turned grey and his veins became extremely visible.

_**KLAUS' P.O.V.**_

I turned and carried Caroline out of the classroom. When we were in the hall I saw that Alaric was on the ground and Stefan, Tyler, Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah all stood around him. I wasn't sure how they did it but I really didn't care. Caroline was safe, she was safe and in my arms and that is all that mattered to me. I did breath a small sigh of relief that my three siblings were alive and well though. I placed a small kiss on her temple and headed directly to my house.

I placed her on my bed and covered her with a light blanket. I left her side for a moment to grab some blood bags that I kept in the fridge for her. I crawled into bed next to her and pulled her close to me as I held the blood bag so she could drink.

"What happened?" She asked. She was obviously still weak but of course she was worried about everyone else.

"Everyone is safe. Alaric has been taken care of." I said in a soothing tone. I paused and kissed the top of her head. "You have nothing to worry about except getting some rest and feeling better."

Caroline finished the blood bag and her wounds were already starting to heal. I knew they would but I still sighed in relief; I hated to see her in pain or hurt.

There was a slight knock at the door. It slowly opened and Rebekah walked in quietly. "Sorry to bother you." She paused and looked towards Caroline. "I just wanted to see how she was."

Normally I would have thrown her out for disturbing me when I was with Caroline, but I knew she loved Caroline, all of my siblings did so I of course allowed it. "She will be fine." I whispered.

Rebekah nodded and quietly made her way out of my room, shutting the door behind her.

"I love your family." Caroline said quietly. She still had her eyes closed but she had a small smile on her face.

"You know." I said as I laughed slightly and pulled her in tighter to me. "Kol referred to you as his sister today."

She opened her eyes and tilted her head up to look at me. "Really?" She asked. She seemed surprised and happy.

"Yes, really. And I am positive that Elijah and Rebekah feel the same way."

She was quiet for a few seconds. "I'm glad." She said as she bit her bottom lip. "I think of them as family too."

"I love you, Sweetheart." I said.

"I love you too, Nik."

_**So there is Chapter 16. Honestly, I am not sure if I am going to continue anymore with this story. I will see where my thoughts take me over the next week and if I come up with another arc for the story I will definitely continue or maybe do a sequel. Just in case it is the end…thank you to everyone that sent reviews, they meant a lot to me. Thank you to those of you who put the story on alert and added it to their favorites, it makes me happy that you enjoyed the story so much! ;)**_

_**If you haven't already, please check out my other Klaroline stories!**_


End file.
